Strange magic
by logogirl
Summary: If you've think the title is famaliar then you might have read the first 7 chapters. Explanation inside. After being cursed and abandoned, Prince Draco of the Vampires finds himself lost in an elven forest, where he finds and falls in love with the Elven Prince Harry. AU
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an alternate story/continuation of _Strange Magic__. I_ don't exactly have permission to do so, but I did e-mail the author have not gotten a reply back. SO in order to satisfy the author (and critics) I've decided this: IF THE AUTHOR OF _STRANGE MAGIC _DOES NOT WANT ME TO POST OR CONTINUE TO POST THIS ALTERNATE VERSION OF THEIR STORY PM ME AND I PROMISE TO TAKE IT DOWN. I don't want to be accused of plagiarism, but I also want to get this story out my head. I've messed around some with first 7 chapters that ARE NOT mine just a tinge.**

**If like it please read, if you don't...well you know where the back button is.**

* * *

Prologue

For years far too immeasurable to calculate, a war between those good and those bad raged throughout the world, spreading death and ruin throughout the land. Both forces fought continuously to defeat the other and claim rule over the restless kingdom.

The light elves, respectable wizards, and beautiful veelas were often forced to battle the murderous vampires, dark warlocks and vicious werewolves. And though the war was often fought between these immortals, mortals often found themselves within the struggle and forced to choose a side to fight for. Although the mortals fought along with the ever- living, the details of the start of this battle are still mostly unknown to them. The secrets of which the mortals fight for have always been a mystery, until now…

It was said that when the world was first created, by a being Nameless to most, wizards and witches were the first creatures to inhabit the earth. The Nameless Being gave the wizards immortality and the ability to perform magic, so that they could fill the earth with positive magical energy.

And for an incalculable amount of time, the magic folk lived on the earth peacefully, performing their magic to create rainbows and many other lovely things. It wasn't long, however, until the Time of Peace ended and the battle between good and evil began; it is believed that the unpleasantness started with the hate and the dissimilarity between two brothers.

Of all the wizards and witches that have occupied the world since the beginning of time, two prominent wizard brothers, Godric and Salazar, stood out to be the most powerful and intelligent. The magnitude of power that the two possessed was overwhelmingly unimaginable. Thus, they had a great deal of influence on the other immortals and many mortals.

Though the two wizards were both conceived as brothers in the eyes of the Nameless Being, they detested one another because both were so different.

The eldest brother was the manifestation of all the good and beauty in the world; because of his infinite goodness, he was the most beautiful wizard of them all because his body was filled with the glow of radiant magic. His skin illuminated in the darkest of places, and his long flaxen hair was interwoven with strands of golden magic. His eyes are the color of the most vibrant indigo and his robes shown with a brightest metallic blue hue. Along with his stately height and powerful build, he garnered respect and awe from his magical peers. Many followed him and practiced the good magic that he kindly and patiently taught. It is said that no mortal is allowed to look directly into his face.

The other brother, the youngest, preferred things darker and more disharmonious; he surrounded himself in the darkest shadows, with vile creatures that lived in dank and murky places. But don't think him putrid and grotesque for the younger male had a darker more seductive beauty that wizards and witches alike were not familiar with and thus were not a keen to him as older brother. His dark hair blacker than black contested the dark sky along. His skin did not glow nor was it radiant. He was a male pale as the snow that fell in the winter nights. It frighten many around that he held such a strange and strking contrast in body. His eyes matched his hair and wereknown and feared for their intensity burning into your very soul.

I was due to those eyes that could see no lies that none of the wizards would look into his face, and it is said that those who lived a wicked life would see his face upon their death, causing a sense of despair and fear before entering the Land of the Dead.

Though he scared the other wizards and witches, he was cunning and very subtle, with sharp wit and a serpent's tongue. No one could talk more swiftly and convincingly. He could persuade many under his command, promising power over enemies and extravagant wealth. It was like he could see your hearts greatest desires. Because of this, many followed him into his darkness.

It wasn't long before the loathing between the brothers became more potent and pronounced. The two began to duel openly and they shared many harsh words. The strife between them had immense effect on the other wizards and witches.

The struggle between the two soon caused enmity within the other wizards and witches as well. Wizards and witches choose sides to fight against and fight for. Thus, the armies of the light and dark were created.

For the side of the right, the magnificent and magnanimous Godric, who is called Gryffindor, stands as the champion of the light. The name Gryffindor was given to him by his followers in honor of his royal crest of the griffin, a majestic and noble animal typically having the head, forepart, and wings of an eagle and the body, hind legs, and tail of a lion. For those who practice light magic and who are considered peaceful creatures, he became the ruler and Wizard King of Radiance. Only the brave and daring can call themselves his true followers.

The chief commander of Godric's army is his only son and heir Albus Dumbledore. Though Dumbledore looked like a frail old man, his looks are quite deceiving; his gift, from his father Godric, is the ability of shape-shifting which is the skill of changing one's appearance and shape without a magical wand. Due to Dumbledore's harmless appearance, many light creatures, especially the woodland elves, fought for Godric. Because of Dumbledore's magnitude of magical power, the side of the light often had many victories.

But, there were also many defeats…

The sly, villainous and cunning younger brother of Godric is Salazar, who is called Slytherin because he is often compared to the slithering of a sneaky snake. His royal crest was that of a fierce basilisk, a large snake with fatal breath and glance. Those who follow the Wizard King of Shadows are always those who are cunning and gifted in the art of dark magic.

Like Gryffindor, Slytherin's son and heir, who is called the Dark Lord Voldemort, commanded his evil armies. As his father, Voldemort placed fear in the hearts of their allies and enemies alike because of his horrific deformity and obvious cruelty.

Because Salazar consumed snake venom on a regular basis, his son took the appearance of a snake-man. Voldemort's nose was slit as a snake's and his tongue was forked. His skin was as white as bone and it was stretched across his hairless, emaciated body. The most terrifying aspect of his physical features was his eyes; unlike his father's black eyes, Voldemort's eyes burned with an angry red that pierced the hearts of those who looked into them.

The brutal wars between the good and evil continued on with no clear sign of who would prove victorious. It was only when the side of the light lost its most powerful supporter and the dark got its most ferocious ally that the dark seemed to have the upper hand…

At one point it seemed that the light would win the final battle, especially with the help of the woodland elves of Greenwood forest (or sometimes called the Forbidden forest by the dark supporters), under the command of elven King James. Though the elves were mostly peaceful people, Dumbledore convinced James to ally himself with Godric and the side of the light. The elven king, who had befriended Dumbledore, offered his aid and the finest elven warriors of Greenwood.

Voldemort was not happy with the allegiance of James and vowed revenge on the elven king. With the help of many spies, Voldemort found James' weak spot….his beautiful wife Lillian.

When James' was off fighting in the war, Voldemort found a way to sneak into the Great Hall of Greenwood and kidnap the wife of his foe. Poor Queen Lily was taken from her home and was locked away in the Chamber of Secrets, the dark's stronghold. When James found out that his love was taken from Greenwood, he immediately pulled out of the war, and used his soldiers to find his beloved wife.

Voldemort had planned on torturing Lily, and killing her, but he found that he could not. Lily was the most beautiful elven maiden that he had ever seen, and he soon lusted after her fiercely. Lily, being a very smart lady, used flattery and flirting and managed to convince Voldemort to set her free. Finding that Lily was unable to resist, Voldemort let her go, but his mind was ever plagued with perverse and lustful thoughts of her.

Though the Dark Lord agreed to let her go, he could not bear the thought of her going back to James, so he did one of the most immoral and despicable things he had ever done. He cursed her with infertility so that she would not bear a child for James.

When James and his wife finally reunited, he was saddened to find that she would not bare him an heir.

Feeling betrayed by Dumbledore for not helping in the search for his wife, James vowed to never fight the dark again unless they breached his woodlands.

This was a large blow to the side of the light especially when the dark obtained the Death Eaters or the Vampires.

Voldemort, knowing James' refusal to fight, spent most of his time recruiting creatures to the aid of Salazar. With much effort and many empty promises, the Dark Lord convinced the cold king of the immortal vampires, Lucius Malfoy, to join the Slytherins. The real reason why Malfoy joined battle is unknown,however it was rumored the Dark Lord promised the vampires the blood of those they killed from the side of the light, Voldemort called them his Death Eaters. Salazar and Voldemort found that having vampires at their side was very profitable, especially with Lucius as the Vampiric King. Lucius was ruthless and cunning, and his vampire armies were the same.

It seemed that everything was going well for the Slytherins when what seemed as the Final Battle (now called The Great Battle) took place. The fighting spread through the entire land. Because of the vicious fighting of the Slytherins, the Gryffindor forces were being pushed back until the fighters breached the edge of Greenwood. King James, seeing that the fighters were violating his borders, begrudgingly called forth his elven army and marched into battle, leaving a very worried Queen Lily behind.

The Great Battle was soon fought vigorously in the land of the Greenwood Elves. All seemed hopeless for the Gryffindors, especially when Salazar himself joined the fray.

With his slender black wand in one hand and a mighty emerald encrusted battle-axe in the other, the Wizard King of Shadows, covered in his thick coat of darkness, slaughtered many elves, men, and wizards. It was only when all hope was lost that the Savior of the Light, Godric Gryffindor, made his way into the battle.

Before that moment, no one had looked into the face of Godric. His beautiful form shown bright was a radiant light of determination, as he glided gracefully to his evil brother. In Godric's hand was his elven made sword with a large ruby encrusted at the hilt as well as his long, amber wand. As the two siblings faced each other, the battleground of Greenwood fell silent.

No one moved or said a word as the two brothers dueled each other with their hand weapons. Bright magical colors blasted from the tips of their weaponry, illuminating the dark forest of the woodland elves. The magical energy seeping through the two made the air heavy and stifling. For what seemed like hours, the two shot spells at each other tirelessly.

What happened next no one could anticipate…

It is said that magical siblings share the same core of magic that usually cancel each other out by combining the sibling's magical energy together when their spells meet. Sometimes, during rare occasions, when the spells of siblings meet, if the force and power is great, the combined magical energy will amplify causing a great surge of force. In even more rare situations, depending on the strength of the spell, a combined spell can react together to form a different spell that is totally unintended….

The armed forces of Greenwood watched in trepidation as the jade light that flashed from Salazar's Axe met the pure white light from the Sword of Gryffindor.

As the magic combined, a rush of energy swept through the battlefield, causing a bright light to glow blindingly through the forest. All of the armies were blown to the ground by the power of the spells that ricocheted from its casters. Many of the trees in the forest were blown from their roots and some caught on fire. The palace of King James, though it stood several miles away from the battle, quaked due to the rebounded spell.

Because both forces were knocked to the ground and blinded by the spells' light, they did not see what had happened to their beloved leaders. All they found left was their wands, the Axe of Slytherin, and the Sword of Gryffindor.

After finding their leader had disappeared, the dark army retreated back to safety quickly, far away from the Gryffindors. While everyone ran in total chaos, Voldemort had time to acquire the axe and wand of his father and the Sword of Gryffindor. Though Godric's sword burned the Dark Lord's flesh painfully at the touch, he took up the sword and apparated away from the battlefield before Dumbledore realized the sword was gone….

Hundreds of years passed after the Great Battle, and no one had seen or heard from either Salazar or Godric. Thus, the dark and the light had reached a stalemate, waiting for the right time to strike.

During the years of relative peace, the Kingdom of Greenwood became a gloomy and quiet place. No more could the songs and laughter of the elves be heard. There were no more parties and balls held for the gracious king and his beautiful queen. The sadness of King James and Queen Lily was infinite and it effected all around them; the two wanted so much to have a child.

Throughout the years, Dumbledore watched sadly as the once proud kingdom of Greenwood fell under the sadness of the king and queen. Albus felt partly responsible for the grief because he had not helped James find Lillian when Voldemort abducted her. But he continued to watch Slytherin's side quietly.

After much thought about how to help the elven rulers, Albus did the only thing that he could think of to make Lily fertile again; he used the wand of his father Godric to undo the curse of Voldemort. Knowing that his own wand could not negate the damage that the Dark Lord caused, Dumbledore surmised that the only wand powerful enough to reverse the sterility curse was that of Gryffindor.

Though Dumbledore was unsure how using Gryffindor's wand would affect Lily or the baby, he performed the reversal curse so that James and Lily could conceive, and thus, he gained the friendship of James again….

Nine months later, the kingdom of Greenwood rejoiced in the birth of Prince Harry, who was born from the love of Lily and James.

Of all the elves ever born throughout every elven kingdom of the world, Harry was the most beautiful and graceful of them all….


	2. Exsecratus Adamo

**So this is an alternate story/continuation of _Strange Magic__. I_ don't exactly have permission to do so, but I did e-mail the author have not gotten a reply back. SO in order to satisfy the author (and critics) I've decided this: IF THE AUTHOR OF _STRANGE MAGIC _DOES NOT WANT ME TO POST OR CONTINUE TO POST THIS ALTERNATE VERSION OF THEIR STORY PM ME AND I PROMISE TO TAKE IT DOWN. I don't want to be accused of plagiarism, but I also want to get this story out my head. I've messed around some with first 7 chapters that ARE NOT mine just a tinge.**

**If like it please read, if you don't...well you know where the back button is.**

* * *

Exsecratus Adamo

The Dark Land is a giant wasteland where nothing ever grows and no one ever roams. The entire area is dry and completely covered with dark unfertile soil, as well as sharp rocks and boulders. There is no vegetation around the perimeter, no animals ever stray there, and no birds ever fly by. The sky around this wilderness is black as night. The sun never shines, no rain ever falls, and no white clouds ever float past. There is only dimness; the vampires like it this way.

Within the Dark Land, there stands the terrible fortress of Salazar Slytherin and Voldemort. A large, spiked black stone gate surrounds the fortress at all sides, making it impossible to cross the threshold unless the Death Eater guards allow enter or leave; no one has ever breached through the gates.

Within the gates stands the Fortress of Shadows, or also called the Chamber of Secrets, where the Dark Lord's followers and other foul beasts (trolls, giants, werewolves, and goblins) walk freely and live under the watchful eye of their ruthless leader.

The Fortress of Shadows is a large castle, thousands of feet high, made of the blackest polished stone; it is a most dreadful sight. Around the sharp ridges of the castle stand carved marble monsters that watch who come in and out of the gates. The stone figurines, which the Dark Lord call The Watchers, never allow anyone to descend the black marble steps of the fortress without permission of the Dark Lord. There are no windows around the fortress and no one can apparate in or out of the large gates.

Though the fortress was high, most of the rooms were underground dungeons and prisons, where the dark followers meet, and prisoners are tortured. Many captives are brought to the dungeons of the Chamber of Secrets where they never can escape.

In one of the many damp dungeon rooms in the Chamber of Secrets, there stands more than 20 Death Eaters in a circle around a figure that lies helplessly on the ground. Though the dungeon room was not well lit (there were only a few torches), it was obvious that what appeared like a young man was bleeding profusely and beaten badly, huddled in the center of the ring of vampires.

In his entire life, he'd fought in many battles, traveled on many journeys, and faced many perils. But for the first time in almost one hundred and forty five years, Prince Draconic was terrified about what was to become of him.

Standing around him in their black robes and white masks, his fellow Death Eaters, whom he had considered his comrades, stood in a circle facing him and preventing his escape. Their wands were pointed directly at him, each casting curse after curse, torturing him ruthlessly. He flesh was relentlessly shocked, slashed, and burned by their hexes.

Standing over him was his father, with glowing golden eyes, looking at him with utter anger. Lucius, but more so now, had always intimated him. When his father was angry, he was never pleasant to be around. Next to his father stood his lovely mother, Queen Narcissa of the Vampires. Her long, thick golden hair almost touched the dirty dungeon floor; Draco could see her fingers combing through her hair nervously. She was worried what this would do to their standing.

No one, not even his father, looked angrier then the Dark Lord Voldemort and his youngest daughter Pansy. Draco would rather face his father than look at either of the two. Pansy's ugly mug was contorted in rage and the Dark Lord's scarlet eyes were blazing in fury. Draco cringed; he was about to get hexed again.

"_CRUCIO_!" Rasped Voldemort hatefully, looking directly into Draco's frightened eyes.

It felt like hundreds of red-hot knifes were stabbing him throughout his entrails. His muscles were burning, his bones were breaking and his skin was crawling with the intensity of the spell.

His body automatically arched and twitched as the spell hit him directly in the chest.

It took every fiber of his being not to scream due to the pain; he had to bight his tongue hard to prevent a sound escaping from his lips. He knew that if he screamed it would only urge the Dark Lord to continue hexing him. The louder one screamed, the more Voldemort enjoyed the torture….

His entire body throbbed with intense pain from the hours of torture he had been receiving. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of it; he found himself praying to the Nameless Being that death would take him swiftly so that he wouldn't have to endure such cruelty.

His face was grimy for lying on the mucky stone floor; his clothes were bloody and tattered. His usually pristine silvery hair was bloody and completely filthy. Bruises were forming on most of his body and he knew a few of his ribs were cracked. His left arm was twisted in an unnatural angle and his eyes were swollen shut. He found himself lying in a pool of his own blood, vomit and urine.

Most would have already died from this punishment, but Draco's vampirism made it possible for him to live through continuous pain and mortal injuries. Not to mention the fact that vampires injuries always heal quickly.

For the first time in his life he wished he wasn't a vampire; every time his wounds healed, the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord maimed him again and again….

Draco didn't deserve the agony he was enduring.

Since Draco was a child, he honored his father's wishes and did what he was told, no matter what. When his father gave the vampires' allegiance to the Dark Lord, Draco stood by Lucius and fought along side the dark forces. Draco was even named the commander of the vampiric armies when they faced the side of the light. Under his command, many of the small battles fought were won in the favor of the dark. He helped in the capture and deaths of many wizards, elves, and veelas, as well as any traitors to Voldemort. Never children and most times woman, especially pregnant beings.

He quickly earned the respect of his father, the Dark Lord and his fellow Death Eaters because of his intelligence and success in battle. There was nothing too great or small that Draco would not do for Lucius and Voldemort, and there was very little he couldn't do; everything Draco did, he did right. In fact, it was Draco's fierce loyalty that got him into the painful position he was in at the moment….

Because of Draco's bravery and intelligent command, he gained not only the respect of the Dark Lord, but also of Pansy's, the Dark Lord's fourth child.

She often followed him around and attempted to flirt and flatter her way into Draco's heart so that he would consider her a suitable bride.

Draco knew he was an attractive man, many women aspired to gain his attention, but he was more of a warrior than a lover. He never much cared for anything but battles and planning. That was what his father raised him for; Lucius often told him that since he was the heir of the vampires it was necessary to learn how to rule and command the people and the army.

Not caring for Pansy in the slightest, Draco tried to ignore her blatant flirtations so that she would leave him alone. Sadly, he found that she was persistent.

Her behavior, however, soon caught the attention of the Dark Lord. Voldemort seemed very pleased that Pansy showed such an interest in Draco, because of the young prince's power and status, and encouraged the prince into pursuing his daughter. So, Draco relented and finally agreed to court Pansy, not wanting to upset his lord and endure his wrath. Draconic could only hope that she would soon get bored with him...

Getting to know Pansy was a terribly painful experience. She was hideously ugly with her pug face and beady black eyes. Her hair was thin and greasy, and her breath smelled as if something rotted and died. She was short and a bit chubby, with a ruddy, and blotchy face. Most women looked better then her.

Her disposition was unpleasant as well. She was a whiny young brat, with the intelligence of a field mouse, and the personality of stale bread. Her cruelty was excessive and her temper was unchecked. He _abhorred_ her greatly; it took all the powers of heaven not to strangle the wench in her sleep.

Though he despised her, he allowed her to have her fun with him, but only to please his lord Voldemort. He let her touch his body and kiss him wherever she pleased, but he tried his hardest never to touch her. He _couldn't/wouldn't_ touch her.

It was a few weeks ago that the Dark Lord approached him, asking him if he would be willing to take Pansy into marriage. The very thought of the little witch as his wife revolted Draco, but he gave in and agreed to bonding with Pansy, through the encouragement of his father. Lucius was very happy that Draco would make a union with the daughter of his lord; the marriage meant more power for the vampires and himself, and Lucius _craved_ power. It seemed to make him even more proud of his handsome son.

Today was the day of the planned bonding ceremony. Many of his fellow Death Eaters were to attend as witnesses to the bonding. The proceedings were being held in one of the dungeon rooms so that no one could interpret.

Draco was dressed in his finest black leather pants and his silver silk shirt, as well as his black suede cape and his dragon hide boots. His long sleek hair was tied neatly in a ponytail. He _looked_ ready for his bonding, but he didn't _feel_ ready. The thought of being with Pansy for eternity appalled him, but he continued to go along with everything, not voicing his true feelings.

As the ceremony began, Draco and Pansy stood, holding hands, in the middle of the circle of Death Eaters, facing Voldemort.

It was a simple proceeding; Pansy and Draco had nothing to do but stand their holding hands, while the witnesses chanted a powerful spell to bind them in marriage.

The binding spell was performed often in most nuptials, especially with couples that loved each other deeply and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. It was believed that even in death, the two would continue to bond their souls.

Soon, everyone in the circle held hands and began to chant the spell: _Animus catenatus pro totus infinitio. Unus Somes. Unus Mens. Unus Phasmatis_ (AN:1). As spectators continued to chant, a soft red light began to glow along Pansy's body until it reached the hand that was holding onto Draco's. A few minutes later, a sickly pale green glow surrounded Draco's body, and connected with Pansy's red light. When the energies connected, the light they were emitting canceled out. The bonding would _not _work.

If Draco had been a wizard and knew about these types of bonds, he would've known that it is impossible to bind yourself to someone you hate. Unfortunately, because of the color (the sickly green) he emitted from the spell, _everyone_ now knew how much he despised Pansy.

Saying the Dark Lord and his youngest were a little upset would be an understatement.

And thus, we find the proud and striking Prince Draconic tortured for the embarrassment he caused to Dark Lord and his filthy beast of a daughter….

After lifting the cruciatus curse from Draco, Voldemort turned to his most loyal servant and sneered.

"Whatever shall we do with you son Lucius?" questioned the Dark Lord while looking at Draco with narrowed eyes.

Draco cringed inwardly, but kept his mouth shut. He knew that if he said _one_ word he'd be in more trouble than he was in already. He could only pray that his father still claimed him as his heir because if Lucius rejected him, Voldemort would most likely kill him.

"It is not my will, but your own my lord. You may do whatever you please with him. He is not my son," Lucius said tightly while bowing his head low in reverence to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort smiled wickedly at Draco as the young vampire's world came crashing down upon him in front of his eyes. "Pansy, my dearest daughter, what do you think we should do with your fiancée?"

Pansy turned her hate filled eyes on Draco and shrieked, "Castrate him father! If he doesn't want me, he can't have anyone else!"

Draco's eyes widened in terror as he instinctively grabbed his crotch. He couldn't believe this was happening!

Voldemort smirked down at Draco's frightened face, then turned to look at his murderous daughter. "No my child, I think I've got a better way of making the little whelp suffer _relentlessly_." The Dark Lord bent down so he could whisper in Draco's ear, "No matter where you go or how long you live, you will be accursed for all days. And _no_ one can remove the curse, not even myself, the original caster."

Draco shivered, but continued to keep quiet. He was starting to really panic.

"What curse is that father?" asked Pansy eagerly, after hearing what her father whispered. Her beady little eyes gleamed evilly. She wanted to make Draco pay for what he did to her.

"It's an ancient spell that not many people know about. It's called the _Demortuus_ curse (AN:2). Those unfortunate enough to have the curse placed upon them usually go crazy after a couple of months, especially if they are put in isolation."

"W-what does the spell do to the receiver my lord?" stammered a worried looking Narcissa Malfoy as she looked down at her son.

"It is said that before Veelas and Werewolves find their mates, they are wild and restless; they feel... incomplete," the Dark Lord said distastefully at the mention of mates and sentimental feelings. "Since you, Draco, found my daughter unsuitable for a bride, I shall help you find your true _mate,"_ he said wickedly.

"M-my lord…?" stuttered Draco, feeling even more worried.

"_Demortuus_ causes the recipient to lose a bit of himself when the spell is casted, much like a veela or werewolf feels before they find their mate. Only, this feeling is much _much_ worse," he said, looking down at Draco. "You will pine away with heartache and utter anguish, losing your sense of reality, day by day. Your emptiness will spread, and your heart will grow heavier causing pronounced weakness. You will feel hungry, but no food will nourish you. You will feel thirsty, but no drink will can quench. Only love, that you will never find, can satisfy your appetites."

Pansy looked at her father, scandalized. "What if he finds who he's looking for?" she screeched.

"Even if he finds his _love_," the Dark Lord sneered, "the affair will be doomed from its very beginnings. He will only cause pain to his mate the longer he stays. And if he tries to stay away, the emptiness and lonesomeness would spread quickly, until he is a danger to himself."

"So if he stays away from his lover, he'll go crazy. But if he doesn't, his lover will suffer because of him?" Pansy asked, looking excited.

"Exactly. Though, it will not matter. He will stay in the fortress in solitary confinement. He'll never leave this place."

"My lord, please…!" begged Draco imploringly, but it was too late. Voldemort was too fast.

Before Draco knew it, the Dark Lord's wand was pointed at his heart. "_Exsecratus Adamo!" _(AN:3)

Everyone in the dungeon watched in fascination as the spell shot directly at Draco's heart, as if piercing him, causing him to arch his back against the floor and open his mouth in a soundless scream.

It only lasted for a few seconds, and no one could see any physical differences in Draco. Though, he did feel _different._

It was as the Dark Lord said; he felt empty, as if an invisible weight was put on his chest, making in harder for him to breath.

Draco laughed bitterly to himself. Only Voldemort could turn love into a curse.

"Take this traitor to one of the prisons. I don't ever want to see him again!" barked Voldemort, while looking at one of his Death Eaters.

As the Death Eater stepped toward Draco to do as his lord commanded, Pansy stepped forward, looking at her father. " Father may I have him? I could use something to practice my curses on, as well as other things," she said leering at Draco.

"Fine, put him in the dungeons near Pansy's quarters," he ordered the Death Eater. He turned to look at his daughter. "Make sure that he doesn't get out of his cell," he said giving her a piercing look before slithering out of the stinking dungeon room.

The Death Eater grabbed onto Draco's arm painfully tight and pulled the prince roughly to his feet, leading the heavy-hearted man to his prison.

The last thing Draco saw before being forced out of the room was the stoic face of a black haired and blacked eye male.

HATED this chapter! But, I had to write it if I wanted to get to the good stuff.

AN 1: _Animus catenatus pro totus infinitio. Unus Somes. Unus Mens. Unus Phasmatis_ means (in Latin): "Souls bound for all eternity. One Body, One Mind, One Spirit."

AN 2: _Demortuus _means (in Latin): "to die for love of."

AN 3: Exsecratus Adamo means (in Latin): "detestable to fall in love with."


	3. Unhappy Arrangements and Great Escapes

**So this is an alternate story/continuation of _Strange Magic__. I_ don't exactly have permission to do so, but I did e-mail the author have not gotten a reply back. SO in order to satisfy the author (and critics) I've decided this: IF THE AUTHOR OF _STRANGE MAGIC _DOES NOT WANT ME TO POST OR CONTINUE TO POST THIS ALTERNATE VERSION OF THEIR STORY PM ME AND I PROMISE TO TAKE IT DOWN. I don't want to be accused of plagiarism, but I also want to get this story out my head. I've messed around some with first 7 chapters that ARE NOT mine just a tinge.**

**If like it please read, if you don't...well you know where the back button is.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Unhappy Arrangements and Great Escapes

Many miles away from the Dark Lands stands the forest Greenwood. Unlike the wastelands of the dark, Greenwood is a beautiful and enchanting place where good people and creatures dwell in safety and harmony. The forest is filled with large magical trees, with silver bark and pale golden leaves; the trees were said to have been planted and grown by the veelas' magic hundreds of years ago. Not only were the trees beautiful, but the flowers were as well. Many magical flowers grow there abundantly as well as flowery bushes and trees; in some areas of this forest, especially where the unicorns inhabit, the ground is carpeted with pale yellow and white flowers.

Many creatures reside in this goodly forest. In the northern part of the forest live the beautiful veela, who live in their flowery and decorated family huts. Near the eastern end of the forest there are the wise centaur, who prefer to sleep and live outdoors, where they can see the many stars during the night. Near the southern territory of Greenwood there are the white and slivery unicorns as well as the colorful glowing fairies, sprites, pixies and brownies, all of which live in the mighty trees of the beautiful woods. And, in the western part of the forest there dwells the most beautiful creatures that ever walked the earth-the elves, who stay ever young and ever beautiful.

On the border of the elven territory is the Waterfall of Simmering Enchantment that is formed by the flowing Greenwood River, which sweeps throughout the forest. The waterfall flows into a relatively small body of water, where little silver flowers bloom near its edge. The very water itself shines as though it was filled with glitter.

In the western territory of Greenwood, the forest becomes thicker and a bit darker. There are many white carved elven lamps that shimmer with a pale silvery light.

Past the Greenwood River, it's adjourning waterfall, and the large Greenwood trees lays the palace and small village of the Greenwood elves, who are often called the deep forest elves or the green elves.

None of the other creatures that live in Greenwood know when or why the elves traveled to the forest, but it does not matter. For thousands of years they've lived there and blessed Greenwood with their laughter and songs.

The palace of Greenwood was made from the silver bark of the Greenwood trees. The palace twinkled because of the many elven lamps that were filled with the light of tiny glowing white fairies. Around the palace is a small bridge and a motte, which was filled with the bluest water, as well as tiny golden and silvery fish. The castle is somewhat covered by several enormous silvery trees, with their giant white leaves and large pale golden flowers.

On this day the elves celebrated the coming of autumn by working outside and picking the harvest. In fact, almost every elf in the small kingdom was outside, playing in the leaves and harvesting. All accept those elves that lived in the castle…

Walking soundlessly through the corridors of the palace, the prince and the heir of the green elves walked elegantly along the long, decorated hall. Usually, his overprotective father and mother confined Harry to his room, but since today was harvest day, he could walk freely through the palace without his hooded cloak.

With his forest green suede robes and his small brown elven shoes, Harry walked quickly to the Great Hall to attend a meeting his father summoned him for. Harry figured whatever the meeting is about must be important because his father never summoned him to a meeting outside of the prince's private suit. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize someone was trying to follow after him.

"_HARRY_! Harry, wait for me!" called a soft female voice from behind.

Harry turned around to see Hermione, his chambermaid and best friend calling after him. She ran gracefully towards him, with her pale yellow silk dress and her long soft and curly wheat-colored hair flowing delicately behind her.

"Why didn't you wait for me? You know you're not supposed to walk around without someone accompanying you. It could be dangerous!" she cried looking at him with accusatory honey colored eyes.

"Just once I'd like to walk around my own home _alone_ without someone trailing behind me!" answered Harry with his musical voice. "I don't need someone to hold my hand every time I go somewhere. I can take care of myself!"

Hermione sighed softly and looked at Harry sadly. "I know you don't like being treated like delicate crystal Harry. Anyone in your position would hate being hidden away like you are. _But _it must be done, for your own protection! Your parents just want to keep you from harm's way. You can understand that can't you?"

Harry didn't say anything and continued to walk to the Great Hall. He knew she was right, but it still didn't matter. He hated the way his life had turned out.

Hermione seeing sadness show through Harry's fair face decided to change the subject. "Do you know why your father called a meeting today? On the day of harvest no less! He always goes to harvest."

"I'm not sure, but it must be serious. I hope he doesn't have to ride off again. The last time he rode to battle, mother got sick," he said worriedly.

"I don't think that's why he's called us. If it is, the wizard would have told you," Hermione said reasonably.

"I suppose you're right. Dumbledore hasn't mentioned any trouble from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters in awhile."

"How are your lessons going with Dumbledore anyways? You haven't mentioned anything to me about it for sometime."

Harry grinned lightly at her. If anything had to do with _any_ form of education, Hermione was curious; she was one of the smartest elves in Greenwood. "Dumbledore and father have decided that it is time for me to carry the magical wards of Greenwood. It has taken a lot of practice, but I think I can handle it. At least father is allowing me to do _something _for the defense of Greenwood, since I'm not allowed to go into battle."

"Well I, for one, am glad you're not permitted to go off and fight in those dreadful battles. I've heard that the Dark Lord's Death Eaters are _vampires_. Everyone knows what brutal killers vampires are," she said with a tiny shudder. The very thought of the vampiric Death Eaters scared her fiercely. "You've seen the way our people come back from battle- wombed and shaken."

"Well it's better than sitting around here being utterly useless while our friends and family fight for out protection," Harry said bitterly.

"You need not worry about being useless now since the king is allowing you to carry Greenwood's wards. It will be a great responsibility. You'll not only be protecting the elves, but the other creatures that live here," she said as she smiled brightly at her cousin.

Harry felt a surge of pride at the job his father was about to entrust him with. Because he had never been allowed to participate in anything that involved the battle between the light and dark, Harry often felt a bit worthless. He was the prince of the deep forest elves; princes were supposed to fight along with their people and lead them to victory. They weren't supposed to be hidden away by their worried parents. It seemed cowardly.

When Harry finally reached the two doors that lead to the Great Hall, he still felt some trepidation about whatever it is his father summoned him for.

"Harry? Are you all right? You look a bit peaky," asked a concerned Hermione, as she touched his soft arm lightly.

"I was just thinking that maybe father changed his mind about the wards thing. What if he doesn't allow me to put them up?"

Hermione smiled at him in a calming manner. " No other elf can perform the same magic of a wizard Harry; except you. Besides, Dumbledore couldn't_ possibly _control the wards of elven territory as well as you could. He's not even an elf. Your father wouldn't change his mind about something that will protect our people," she said as she opened the two massive doors that lead to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall is where King James often held his meetings and conferences. It is also where the elves ate dinner together. The hall has four long amber colored tables that are covered with a silvery tablecloth and white candles. Each table has long benches where the elves sit. At the front of the hall is a dais where the King and Queen's thrones sit, as well as a smaller table where the monarchs eat their supper. The ceiling in the Great Hall is enchanted to look like the outside sky. At the moment it had the appearance of a multicolored sky due to the sun's setting. Thousands of little silver candles floated in the air as well as a large chandelier.

Harry slowly followed behind Hermione into the hall where he saw several people were already there, sitting at one of the long tables in the center of the room. As Harry stepped further into the room, he soon recognized all those sitting at the table.

Assembled at the head of the table sat James, Harry's father. The prince looked almost identical to his father, if not a bit younger looking. As Harry approached the table, he saw that his father looked a bit nervous, not to mention the fact that he was trying to look everywhere but at Harry.

Next to James, at his left, sat his beautiful mother Lillian whose pale green eyes never left Harry as he walked closer to them. Lily's hair was the color of auburn and it was braided down her back. When Harry made eye contact with her, she smiled almost nervously at him. Next to his mother sat her lovely chambermaid, Monica, who was his mother's older sister and Hermione's mother. Hermione and Monica looked very much like each other except thatMonica's hair was blonde and her almond- shaped eyes were the same color as Lily's- pale green. She too smiled at Harry, just as nervously as his mother.

Next to Monica sat his uncle Sirius, who was his father's younger brother. Sirius was as handsome and charming as James, but much sillier. He _too_ looked at Harry as if he were nervous, causing Harry to feel very uneasy.

By Sirius sat Cedric, a very handsome and loyal attendent of his father, who had the command of James' elven archery unit. Cedric's gray eyes twinkled brightly as his cheeks reddened slightly as he saw Harry, giving the young prince a happy grin.

Harry was starting to feel a little more at ease due of Cedric's happy demeanor until he looked at the wizard that state across from Cedric. Dumbledore, who was wearing his typical bright robes and pointy hat, did not look very happy. His usual blue eyes lacked their jovialness and shine.

Feeling a bit sick his stomach, due to his nerves, Harry sat at his father's right, while Hermione next to Harry and across from her mother.

That was when James finally looked at his only child. " Good afternoon son. How has your day been?" asked the nervous king, stalling.

"As any other day I suppose, father," Harry answered looking at James curiously. "Is something wrong? You never call a meeting unless something is the matter."

"No, no nothing serious has happened. But there is something very important we must discuss," fidgeted James.

The King _never_ fidgeted. Harry now knew this talk was going to be a serious one.

"Is this about the warding tomorrow?" Harry asked nervously, glancing at Dumbledore.

The wizard smiled slightly, as he looked at his pupil. "No Harry. The warding will go on as planned tomorrow."

Harry turned to his father again, waiting for an explanation.

"Harry, I'm giving you a great responsibility by allowing you to ward and protect our kingdom because it must be done. The Dark Lord and the Death Eaters are getting restless again. It is only a matter of time before they try to breach our borders as they did once, long ago…."

"You haven't been called to war again are you?" asked a worried Harry, as he looked between his uncle and father.

"James and I have not been called to war, _yet_. But I fear that it will happen soon, " Sirius answered honestly.

"Harry," James began softly while placing his hand over his son's, "you are still a child but you have many responsibilities. I still feel that you may be to young to handle warding off the entire forest, but, as I've said, it must be done. You will have a great burden to carry while you protect this kingdom and the territory of the veelas and centaurs." James sighed and looked directly in his son's eyes, speaking again, but this time much more softly. "As the prince and heir of this kingdom, you'll find that you will have to make a lot of sacrifices that will benefit all the elves."

The knot in Harry's stomach twisted painfully. Whatever his father was trying to say was not going to make him happy. Harry instinctively grabbed hold to Hermione hand from under the table, looking for support. He felt Hermione squeeze his hand lightly.

"Father, what are you saying?" he asked in a steady voice.

"I have lived for more than 650 years son, and for most of those years, I had to fight. The Nameless Being has blessed me countless times in battle. Not one scratch have I ever gotten. But one day, my luck will run out. I'll dodge a sword too slowly or an enemy's arrow will pierce through my elven mail. It is almost always the fate of a warrior."

"Father, don't say that! You're the best fighter we've got!"

James continued his speech, as if Harry hadn't said anything. "When I'm gone, you'll have rule over the green elves. You must protect the people, yourself, and your mother," he said while looking at Lily, whose eyes were shining with unshed tears. "You're only 18, which is _very_ young age for an elf. But since I've entrusted you with the wards, I think you're mature enough to handle _other_ things."

Lillian cut into James' speech and smiled reassuringly at her son, "What your father is trying to say is, it might be time for you to settle down and get married."

Harry just sat there in shock. _Married !_ He wasn't expecting _that_. Even Hermione, who seemed to be prepared for everything, sat up starter at the mention of marriage.

"I…I don't think I'm ready for that just yet mother," he stammered.

James looked at his son guardedly. "Harry, son, it has already been decided by the elders and myself that you should_, shall_, get married by the end of this year."

"THE END OF THE YEAR! You expect me to fall in love within a year!" cried a very upset Harry.

"Well dearest one, the council has already chosen a spouse for you," answered his mother, in what she hoped was a soothing voice.

"Who have they decided on?" the dazed prince asked.

From across where Harry was sitting, Cedric cleared his throat politely as he looked at Harry.

"Cedric," Harry said flatly, answering his own question.

It figured that they'd choose Cedric. He was one of the best elven warriors, as well as brave. He was reasonably intelligent and very honorable, charming as well. Not to mention the fact that he was exceptionally attractive. Most of the elven women of Greenwood were enamored of him, or so Hermione had told him. He was about 5'11, a good height, and he had a gracefully lithe build. He eyes were a lovely gray, with flicks of brown near the center. His face was handsome, and his dark brown hair sat elegantly at his shoulder.

The elven council couldn't pick a better candidate as his husband.

There was only one problem with Cedric- Harry did _not_ love him. He would not marry anyone he didn't love.

"_NO!"_ Harry answered fiercely. "No, I will not have an arranged marriage. I will choose whom I will spend my life with.

"Be reasonable son! There is no one better to help you rule this kingdom if I should die! He will take good care of you and your mother if something should happen to me!"

"_NO!" _Harry repeated stubbornly. "I will not!"

"Am I really such a terribly bad choice as a husband Harry that you would decline my hand so obstinately?" asked Cedric sadly.

Harry cringed to himself. He didn't mean to hurt Cedric's feelings, but he couldn't in good conscience marry someone he didn't love. Harry looked at Cedric with remorseful eyes. "I mean no insult to you Cedric, but this is all so sudden to me. You and I have been friends since I was little. The way we've always interacted, and the way you've always looked after me makes me feel that we are more like brothers than… uh, anything else," Harry said with a light blush. "My marrying you would be like me marrying my own relation."

"You might have seen me as only a friend Harry, but I don't feel that way about you," Cedric said with a slightly dreamy smile, as he looked at Harry in adoration. It was no different then the way _everyone_ looked at Harry.

"Wha…_oh!"_ Harry blushed prettily, looking anywhere but at Cedric. "I'm sorry to say that your feelings are not returned," he said full of regret "I cannot go through with this arrangement."

"Harry," James cut in, "you must do it for the good of the people. Don't you care for the elves and the other inhabitants of Greenwood?"

Harry stood abruptly from his spot, startling everyone on the room. He looked at his father angrily. " I wouldn't know anything about the people of Greenwood father. Or have you forgotten that I've been locked away in my room for the past 8 years! I haven't had contact with anyone except for the people in this room! And now you expect me to throw my life away and do what a council tells me to do! I will not marry anyone unless it is someone _I_ choose!"

James looked at his son sternly; sadly both father and son had a bad temper. "I have always tried to be lineate with you son because life has not been kind to you. But everything I do is for your own good, including this. You will do as your father and king commands! By the end of this year you will marry or you will face the consequences!"

Harry eyes widened at his father's threat; James had never spoken to Harry so harshly before, not even when Harry was being his most stubborn. It was like seeing his father for the first time.

"How _could_ you!" Harry whispered sadly, looking directly at his father, before leaving the Great Hall in a hurry.

Many miles away from the realm of Greenwood, in a very cramped, dank and smelly cell was the former Prince Draco of the Vampires.

He had only been there for a few days, but due to his sadness and the pitch-blackness of the cell, he figured he had been there for more than two weeks.

He had not been given any food (blood or raw meat, as that is what vampires usually find nourishing) and he was starting to get weak.

Though, nothing made Draco weaker then the spell the Dark Lord so _graciously_ bestowed upon him.

The pressure in his chest grew dramatically during his time in the cell, making it harder for him to breath. He practically had to gasp for air every time he inhaled. His legs and arms felt like lead. Not to mention the fact that his head was throbbing. But the worst yet was the _pain_ he felt. _It_ hurt. It wasn't a particular area; _it_ just hurt incredibly. He could feel it; he knew something wasn't as it was before. It was like something was missing from inside of him, something wasn't right. His heart ached. It felt like someone had taken apart of himself that he didn't remember ever having.

If he could, Draco would end his life. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand this _empty_ feeling especially if the feeling continued.

Just when the feeling got so intense that he felt light-headed, his cell door opened abruptly and a flood of light shown through the darkness. He had to put his arm over his silver eyes to stop the brightness from blinding him.

"Who's there," Draco rasped worriedly. He just hoped it wasn't Pansy. The Nameless Being only knows what she would do to him. He shuddered.

"Can you stand up child?" asked a deep male voice in concern.

"Yeah, I think I can stand," he answered slowly, "Severus? Mawra?" Draco trailed into a foreign tongue.

"Yes it's me Draco, but you've got to keep quiet or someone will hear use. I had to steal the dungeon key from Pansy to get in here," he said as he looked around cautiously, making sure no one was around.

Severus was his father's private advisor and a Master Potions maker. His father listened to Severus moreso than Dark Lord and his mother combined. Even though the Dark Lord trusted him more than Lucius. Compared to his mother, Severus looked nothing like his Narcissa. His hair was black, greasy and a bit limp, and his nose was rather long. His skin was extremely pale and his face was very narrow. It was the face of a man who had experienced many years of hardships.

While Severus wasn't the conventional idea of handsomeness, he had an air of charm and suaveness, similar to Narcissa.

"Severus what are you doing here? If they find you here they'll kill you!"

Next to where Draco sat on the grimy cell floor, Severus dumper something heavy, with a thud.

Draco looked down to see what it was. He gasped; it was himself. Or rather someone that looked exactly like himself but dead.

He looked at his cousin incredulously. "What…?"

"Polyjuice Potion. He was an elven prisoner who occupied the cell next to yours. I heard from Zabini, the elf was ill. After he was discovered dead, I took his body and forced polyjuice potion done his throat."

"That's all well and good Severus, but what in the hell is polyjuice potion!" drawled Draco somewhat irritated. Draco hated it when Severus talked Potion jargon. Snape being a Potions Masters sometimes spoke freely about potions and herbs no one knew anything about.

"Polyjuice potion allows the drinker to physically transform into any person they choose, as long as the potion has the hair of the one who the consumer wants to transform into," Snape said impatiently, waving his hand in an annoyed manner at Draco's question. "When the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters find the body, they'll think it's you. This'll give you time to escape without anyone trying to find you," Severus said urgently, once again looking behind his back to make sure no one was there.

"Escape?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Yes escape," said Snape softly, as he helped the weak Draco said on his feet.

After several attempts to stand up on his own, Draco finally stood without help, though he was a bit hunchbacked due his the spell and the tortures he had to endure. His legs felt a bit wobbly and the pressure in his heart increased, making his head swim slightly.

"How can I escape? Death Eaters are always walking around these dungeons. Not to mention the guards and Watchers who keep an eye on those who leave in and out of the chamber!"

"Not to worry child. The Dark Lord is holding a meeting at this very moment. All the Death Eaters are there. But you must hurry. You have no more than one hour to get a safe enough distance away from this place."

"What about you, won't the Dark Lord realize you aren't at the meeting? You could be caught helping me," Draco asked looking at Severus with worry. Severus meant the world to him and took on the role of parents while he was growing up. He didn't want him to suffer because of him.

Severus gaze softened when he looked at the young boy. "Don't worry about me Dragon. Voldemort thinks I'm brewing a potion for him, so I have an excused absence."

Draco heistated.

Severus sighed impatiently. "You will be _fine_ Draco! You must hurry. Walk swiftly through the northern corridor of the dungeons, anywhere else might be occupied by Death Eaters. Move within the shadows, so that you won't be seen. Travel quickly until you reach the borders of the Dark Lands. Once you're out of these wastelands, you must run. Try to find cover in a forest. But don't travel near the western woods of Greenwood. If the elves find you there, you'll be shown less mercy than the Dark Lord has shown you. Dragon _stay_ away from Greenwood," Severus said rapidly. "Here, take this. You might need it." He gave Draco a long sword. It appeared to be ruby encrusted.

Draco took the sword willingly. And took the advice to heart. If King James of Greenwood found Draco wandering around his woods, the elven archers would shoot Draco without thought. Everyone knew that the elves were the best archers. They moved so gracefully and quietly; it was impossible to hear them, even when they were close to you. Draco didn't fancy having an elven arrow sticking through his back.

"Remember Draco, be careful," Severus said again, looking pointedly at the prince's dark mark that was tattooed on his left arm. "And stay in the shadows!" he repeated.

Draco nodded firmly at Severus. "Thank you" whisperd Draco "I am always in your debt."

He quickly walked out of his cell and away from Severus, not looking back. Hoping that he would get out of here safely.

"Be safe my child," whispered Severus, watching Draco walk away. "Be safe."

Still twiking chapters while study for test. Pity me I have a Thermo test Thursday


	4. The Elven Prince Growing Up

**So this is an alternate story/continuation of _Strange Magic__. I_ don't exactly have permission to do so, but I did e-mail the author have not gotten a reply back. SO in order to satisfy the author (and critics) I've decided this: IF THE AUTHOR OF _STRANGE MAGIC _DOES NOT WANT ME TO POST OR CONTINUE TO POST THIS ALTERNATE VERSION OF THEIR STORY PM ME AND I PROMISE TO TAKE IT DOWN. I don't want to be accused of plagiarism, but I also want to get this story out my head. I've messed around some with first 7 chapters that ARE NOT mine just a tinge.**

**If like it please read, if you don't...well you know where the back button is.**

* * *

The Elven Prince

The palace of the green elves was large, consisting of more than 100 rooms and secret passageways. But of all these rooms, there was only one that stood out to be the most lavish and decorated and that was the room of the prince. It only seemed right for his suit to be the best, considering that he was hardly ever allowed to leave his room unless he wore a cloak to hide his face.

It was a large square room, full of expensive gadgets and magical items. A large chandelier, though not as large as the chandelier in the Great Hall, floated at the top of his ceiling; little fairy lights illuminated from the chandelier, some glowed a silvery color and others shined a pale blue (blue was Harry's favorite color). During the day, his walls were the color of sky blue, with little fluffy white clouds painted within the blue. But during the night, the pale blue walls changed into a dark blue hue, with little fairy lights glowing randomly on his ceiling, making it look like the night's starry sky. Near one end of his wall there lies a large wooden vanity, with a wooden bench and a large mirror encrusted with gold and silver. On the opposite side of the room, there is a large floral sofa and loveseat, with a small wooden table, where he ate his supper. The room had everything he needed accept one thing; the only thing missing was windows, and that was because the king did not want to risk someone spying or looking into his son's rooms.

In his luxurious room, lying on his large fluffy bed, with his face hidden in the pillow, was a very upset prince who was trying desperately not to cry.

He hadn't eaten any of the food his father sent, and he refused to admit anyone into his rooms, including Hermione. Every ten minutes it seemed that she, his mother, or her chambermaid were knocking on his door, but he just ignored them. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

After the meeting he had with his father, Harry wasn't sure he could face anyone again. He was a bit embarrassed about the way his father yelled at him in front everyone; it made him feel like a small child who did something wrong, and Harry _knew _he did nothing wrong. He told his father the truth- he was _not_ going to marry anyone he didn't love.

Sometimes he really disliked his father. Harry found him to be too overbearing and strict. James always made decisions for Harry's life, while Harry had no say in anything.

It took all of Harry's willpower not to runaway from this place. He hated it here; he felt too stifled and restricted. Everyone knew that elves preferred the company of others, whether it is parties or just laughing and singing. Not to mention their love of nature and the outdoors. They enjoyed walking in the woods and picking flowers. Forcing Harry to stay inside was absolute torture for him. He wasn't sure how long he could take this.

But _one_ day, he vowed, he would get out of here so that he could live his own life and love who he wanted.

(He didn't know how soon that would be….)

A loud knock on his door interpreted his musings.

"GO AWAY!" cried the angry prince. "I don't want to talk to anyone so just leave me alone!"

"I'm not going away until you talk to me! You can't keep ignoring those who love you and want what's best for you!" answered a muffled voice from behind the door.

Harry groaned out loud. He wished everyone would just pretend he didn't exist so that he could have some privacy to think!

He figured the only way to get what he wanted was to answer the damned door so they all could at least say he talked to one of them once. Maybe then they'd stop knocking down his door.

The young prince stumped angrily to his door and opened it quickly, admitting his uncle into the room. Then, stumped back to his bed where he hid his face in the pillows again.

"You okay Harry?" asked Sirius with concern, lightly touching his nephew's back in a soothing manner. He took a seat next to Harry's bed, looking at the young prince in worry.

"Oh yeah, I'm _fantastic._! Who wouldn't be in my situation!" Harry answered sarcastically, finally sitting up to look at his uncle. "He sent you, didn't he?"

Sirius smiled sadly at Harry, "Yeah, of course he did. He figured since you wouldn't admit Hermione or Lily in your room, you might talk to me."

"It figures that he wouldn't come himself," said Harry bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

Sirius sighed. "You and your father have never been able to communicate well Harry. Admit it, you're both too stubborn."

"Yeah, that and the fact that he locks me in my room!" shouted the angry prince.

"Harry," Sirius said gently, "you know why. He only wants to make sure you're safe."

"And now I have to marry someone I don't love for _my protection_. I'm sick of being treated like a child! You two won't even let me go with you to fight the Death Eaters!"

"You're too young for that Harry. It's too dangerous for a boy your age to fight those monsters!"

"Oh, I'm too young to fight Death Eaters, but I'm not to young to get married! That's crazy!" cried Harry.

Sirius couldn't say anything to that; the boy made sense. He didn't want to admit it to James, but he didn't like the idea of Harry being forced to marry anyone. Lily had tried repeatedly to stop the council from insisting upon Harry's marriage. He was too young and attractive to settle down with someone so quickly, especially with someone he didn't love. But, Sirius kept his mouth closed, and said nothing to James. His brother was too inflexible to talk down from anything.

"Harry, we figured you wouldn't mind being married to Cedric. You two always seemed close." Then Sirius looked at Harry with a guilty look on his face. "It was me who suggested Cedric as a possible choice of husband."

"WHAT!" Harry looked at his uncle incredulously. How _dare_ he!

"I figured you wouldn't mind him so much. He is an attractive young man -almost like myself- and he's a very caring person."

"Sirius, I've known Cedric since I was little. He used to help mother take care of me when I was a baby while you and father went off to battle. Do you have any idea how weird it is too think about marrying the same elf who helped change your diapers! It's too odd."

Sirius chuckled softly, "Yeah I guess that is a bit odd. But Harry, you shouldn't have yelled at your father like that yesterday. You should've known that it would only make the whole thing worse."

"I couldn't help it! He expected me to agree to marry someone I didn't love. He and mother married for love. Why can't I?"

"Harry, I know you're sick of being told this but your parents are only trying to look after you!" Harry sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. "You're their miracle; it would kill them if some harm came to you."

"Miracle?" Harry asked, looking at his uncle in confusion.

"I'm not sure I'm the one who should be telling you this Harry, but…" Sirius sighed tiredly to himself, "before you were born, you mother was told she couldn't have children."

Harry eyes widened. No one ever told him that." What?"

"Many years ago, your mother was kidnapped by the Dark Lord. We all looked everywhere for her, but it was only until the Dark Lord let her go that she returned to us."

"He set her _free_!"

"Yes, but that didn't mean that he didn't hurt her while she was his prisoner. Out of spite towards James, Voldemort placed an infertility curse on her, making her barren, " Sirius said sadly.

"Then how was I born?" asked Harry curiously.

"Dumbledore performed the counter curse to the spell the Dark Lord casted, making it possible for Lillian to conceive."

"Oh" was all Harry could say. He had never been told all this. But it wasn't a surprise. They never told him anything.

"Now you see why your father and mother are so protective. They don't want you hurt."

"So because I'm the child they had when they were told they couldn't have children, I'm supposed to suffer and hide away in my room or under a cloak!" Harry said lowering his head sadly.

Sirius grabbed the sterling silver hand mirror that Harry received for his birthday. After lifting his nephew's chin slowly, he held the mirror up to prince's face so that Harry could see his reflection. Sirius smiled sadly at Harry as the young man took the mirror from him but continued to look at his face; he stared distastefully at his own reflection.

"You know why your father had to hide you away Harry," he said standing from where he was sitting near his prince's bed. He kissed his nephew on the forehead. "Though it is a shame to hide such a lovely face. But, your beauty comes at a price." He walked slowly from his nephew's room, giving him time to think and rest.

When Sirius was gone, Harry hid the mirror from his sight.

He _hated_ mirrors because he didn't like to look at himself.

It was said often that no face was fairer than Harry's, though Harry was loathed to admit it. He didn't believe that at all. There were too many faces and too many people for him to believe that his was the fairest.

But, it _was_ true. And the older he got, the more beautiful he became.

No one could be considered absolutely perfect. Even the handsomest man and the prettiest women had flaws, though minor they may seem. But not Harry. He was born without any physical imperfections. He was a complete mixture of Lily's beauty and James handsomeness.

When his mother and father first looked at him after his birth, they knew Harry would grow into a striking young man. Though, they weren't aware how attractive he would become.

From the age of infancy till the present, Harry practically glowed_-literally_ glowed. His skin was pale and flawless; it emitted an ethereal light, similar to a veela's complexion. His nose was small and perfect, very proportional. Not to mention his eyes, which were green like his mother and aunt's except that his were the color of emeralds, a rather unusual but beautiful color; it was almost impossible to look into his large eyes without becoming completely smitten. His hair was a mop of the blackest, yet, adorably unruliest curls anyone had ever seen. It was thick, shiny, and exceptionally soft. Even his pointy elven ears seemed absolutely ideal, not too large and not too small. No one could compete with him.

His beauty wasn't the only thing that made him desirable. His kindness and elven charm made him stand out. He had a quiet and gentle disposition, and he was always polite and kind to everyone. It would come as no surprise that Cedric would become so love-struck with him….

It was a pity that Lily and James had to hide Harry away because of his exquisiteness. It seemed almost too preposterous to hide someone away because of something like beauty, but it had to be done….

The problems started when Harry was small, the age of seven to be exact. When the prince was seven, his mother often took him into the playroom so that the child could engage in recreation. She usually never left little Harry alone, always preferring to watch him play. However, this time was different. Monica called for Lily in a panic, needing Lily's help with little Hermione (who was about the same age as Harry at the time) because she fell down and broke her little arm. Lily thought that she could leave Harry alone for a while; there was nothing in the playroom that could harm him, and no one would dare hurt the king's son. She was wrong.

After helping Monica carry Hermione to the healer, Lily returned after five minutes to the playroom finding it empty, with no Harry. Like any caring mother, Lily panicked and informed James. Everyone in the elven kingdom searched the palace, but they could not find the prince. They soon had to abandon their search of the palace and began looking for him in the forest.

Following almost an hour of searching, Dumbledore returned from his investigating with a tearful Harry half asleep in his arms.

It was found out that someone from _within_ the palace tried to take Harry and keep the pretty prince as his own. Dumbledore tried to catch the villain, but he ran off too quickly before the wizard could stop him and take him back to the palace for questioning; the kidnapper was never found.

If Albus had not caught up with the kidnapper, there was no telling what would have happened to Harry.

Though this event was most unfortunate, it could be seen as any other regrettable situation. The king and queen kept a better eye on Harry, but they didn't stop him from playing and being his happy self.

It was two years later that another unfortunate state of affairs occurred.

At the age of nine, Harry and Hermione often went out in the woods, playing and picking flowers. On one occasion, Harry, ever the little adventurer, walked off further into the woods, leaving his cousin behind. During his walk, he ran into several young veelas who were swimming in the Greenwood River. Veelas, being very beautiful creatures, only liked things that were beautiful like them. So when they saw Harry, they found him very pretty. It is no surprise they took the young boy back to their huts, thinking the he was a lost orphan. Harry went along with them willingly, not knowing they were planning on keeping him.

After discovering their son was missing again, the king and queen sent searchers throughout Greenwood to find their sweet little prince.

It didn't take long to find him, but there was _a lot _of difficulty getting him back. As ridiculous as it sounds, the veelas, who were always dreadfully stubborn creatures, refused to give Harry back to the elves.

After many threats from King James and several scuffles, the veelas gave Harry back to his family, hoping to make peace with the elves again.

As Harry's first encounter with kidnappers, this occasion could be considered just another unfortunate event that could have been avoided by keeping an even closer eye on the prince. But, the veela mishap had several repercussions.

After the news spread about the veela kidnapping, many elves from other kingdoms, as well as wizards and men traveled to Greenwood in order to inquire about Harry. After seeing what the prince looked like, many tried to bargain with the James, hoping to one day acquire Harry as a spouse. Greenwood was completely flooded with suitors, letters, and gifts for young Harry, who had no idea what was going on. He was only ten years old!

As things became out of control, James had to get several of his best men to watch over his young son.

But even with four elven guards watching over him, Harry found himself in trouble again.

No one knows how vampires can get in and out of a place so easily, but they always do….

Three rogue vampires snuck in Harry's room, after killing the elven guards and draining their blood and took Harry away from his home.

To say James was shocked and furious to find his son missing _again_ is an understatement; he was murderous.

The king and several of his elves went out into the forest to find the prince. Because they rode on their swift elven horse, it only took a few hours to find Harry, who was being tied unwillingly to a tree.

After seeing his son being manhandled, James grew furious and launched an attack.

There was a little fracas between the elves and the abductors, won in the favor of the goodly elves. Though, there was one casualty- Remus, who was James' best friend was lost. They searched the forest for him many days, but he was not found. He was declared dead. All the vampires, except one that escaped, were taken into the dungeons of the elven palace, where they still dwell.

Though all the other kidnapping attempts in the past were awful, none affected Harry and his parents so badly. The poor prince often had many nightmares remembering what had almost happened to him in the hands of the vampires.

Even after the kidnapping, the suitors from other kingdoms continued to acquire after him. Some went as far to sneak in the boy's room to try and bribe him.

James was _not_ happy.

To stop all the confusion and to keep Harry safe, it was decided by James and Lily that their son was not as safe as they hoped he'd be. They kept Harry hidden in his room most days and when he was let out, he was always made to where a hooded cloak so that no one could see his beautiful face.

Though, they'll soon find that even hidden in his room, Harry would find himself scrutinized by a lustful watcher…


	5. Two-Way Mirrors and Wards and Swords

**So this is an alternate story/continuation of _Strange Magic__. I_ don't exactly have permission to do so, but I did e-mail the author have not gotten a reply back. SO in order to satisfy the author (and critics) I've decided this: IF THE AUTHOR OF _STRANGE MAGIC _DOES NOT WANT ME TO POST OR CONTINUE TO POST THIS ALTERNATE VERSION OF THEIR STORY PM ME AND I PROMISE TO TAKE IT DOWN. I don't want to be accused of plagiarism, but I also want to get this story out my head. I've messed around some with first 7 chapters that ARE NOT mine just a tinge.**

**If like it please read, if you don't...well you know where the back button is.**

* * *

Two-Way Mirrors and Wards

As Severus was helping Draco in his escape of the dungeons, the Dark Lord 's meeting was progressing. Or rather, the meeting would have been progressing if one of the participants wasn't late.

The meeting room was similar to all of the circular stone dungeon rooms, dark and smelly. In the room, more than fifteen Death Eaters were standing in a semi-circle, facing the front of the room where a small stone platform was raised for Voldemort. In his black marble carved throne, the Dark Lord sat impatiently, in his blood red robes.

"**Where is he! I hate being kept waiting**!" shouted the Dark Lord angrily, spittle flying out of his thin mouth. All the occupants in the room to jumped in fear. "You," he pointed at one of his Death Eaters, "go find the fool!"

"Yes, my Lord." The Dark Eater said as he practically ran out of the room.

Pansy, who was standing next to her father's throne, looked at him annoyingly. "I don't know why you depend on that worthless rat, father. He's absolutely useless. We have these meetings every five years, and he's always late. Why don't you just kill him?" the ugly pug-faced girl sneered.

"Because girl, he's the only spy we have in Greenwood!" the Dark Lord snapped exasperatedly.

"I don't trust him father. If he can betray those who've raised him, who's to say he won't deceive us!" she shrieked.

Voldemort sneered at his hideous offspring. "He's too much of a sniveling coward to betray me."

At that moment the dungeon door opened, admitting two people into the room, the Death Eater and a chubby man who was sweating profusely. The man was a balding rat-faced imbecile, with a pointy nose and two pointy front teeth. He kneeled before the Dark Lord.

"Where were you Wormtail? You know how I _hate_ to be kept waiting," the Dark Lord said calmly, looking at the frightened man with narrowed red eyes.

"I-I'm sorry my Lord, it was harder to escape Greenwood without c-catching the attention of the wizard," Wormtail stammered.

"What news have you brought me today? Is that meddling fool Dumbledore planning something?" asked Voldemort.

"Y-yes my Lord."

"Well, spit it out you piece of filth!" Pansy shrieked.

Wormtail jumped, frightened. "I've found out from one of the elves that the wizard is planning on warding Greenwood to keep out unwanted trespassers."

"Do you know when he's planning on warding Greenwood?" asked the Dark Lord.

"N-no my Lord. All I know is that he is planning on doing it soon," answered Wormtail nervously.

"What of the elven king? Has he confided in you any of his plans?"

"He has not mentioned anything to me my Lord," Wormtail answered quietly.

"**You're utterly useless**!" Voldemort bellowed, once again causing everyone in the room to flinch with fright.

Pansy looked at her father in delight. "Can't we kill him daddy! _Please!_"

"N-no my Lord!" Wormtail cried looked at the Dark Lord in utter fear. "I've brought you a gift to make up for the lack of information I've brought you."

"A gift?" Voldemort answered looking at the pathetic fat man with an intriguing gaze.

"Yes, my Lord, a gift pertaining to the queen of the elves."

"Lillian," the Dark Lord rasped, his eyes clouding in lust. Voldemort had never wanted anything so desperately as he wanted her. His thoughts were consumed with fantasies of her; he was completely infatuated with the queen. He promised himself time and time again that he would possess her. "How is the lovely queen faring, Wormtail?" purred Voldemort, causing several of his Death Eaters to cringe in disgust.

"You can see for yourself my Lord." Wormtail pulled out a sterling silver hand mirror from his robe pocket. Standing up slowly, he walked carefully to the Dark Lord's marble throne, and handed him the mirror. "It's a two-way mirror with some changes charmed to it. I got one of the wizards from Hogsmeade to make the corrections to the mirror."

"What sort of corrections?" asked Pansy, looking at the mirrors warily.

She didn't trust Wormtail; he was too sneaky and a bit too secretive. Pansy knew he was a coward who was terribly afraid of her father but that didn't mean that she didn't think he could betray them. If it was so easy to betray the elves, who had taken Wormtail in and treated him like family, who's to say that he wouldn't betray the dark? Pansy _knew_ the fiend was hiding something big but she could never figure out what.

Wormtail looked at the Dark Lord as he answered Pansy's question: "You'll be able to look at the queen all you want and she'll never know. She has a mirror identical to this; I gave it to her after my trip to Hogsmeade. If you want to see her, all you have to do is say her name, and if she's looking at the mirror at that moment, her reflection will appear."

Voldemort turned to Wormtail with a wicked smile on his skeletal face, showing his lack of teeth. "You've done well Wormtail! I'll see that you're rewarded properly for such a useful gift." He said as he traced the mirror with his bony white fingers.

Wormtail turned to Pansy with a smirk. "No need to reward _me_ my Lord. Serving you is reward enough," he said magnanimously, causing Pansy to scowl darkly at him. "Why don't you try the mirror now, to see if it works," Wormtail said, (knowing full well that the damned mirror worked) as he continued you look at Pansy arrogantly as if he was royalty.

Voldemort held the mirror to his hideous face and said the words to activate it: "Queen Lillian of Greenwood!"

Pansy stood closer behind her father to get a good look into the mirror.

What poor idiotic Wormtail didn't realize was that Lily gave the mirror to her son whom Wormtail told the Dark Lord nothing about. And at that moment, Harry was looking into the other mirror after his uncle had handed it to him.

Through the mirror, Pansy and Voldemort could see a young elf with startling emerald green eyes, and shiny curly black hair. Though his face was contorted into a grimace as he looked at his reflection, it was still a marvelous face. The evil duo looked at him transfixed.

"Wormtail," the Dark Lord said in a breathy voice, "who is this boy?"

Wormtail faltered. "Boy, my Lord? " he asked carefully.

"Yes, who's the boy?" Pansy repeated the question in an equally breathy voice, as she stared unblinkingly at his fine reflection.

The rat-faced idiot walked slowly to his Lord's throne to look in the mirror. He gasped and cursed his luck. Now the Dark Lord would find out about the prince. Because it was absolutely impossible to lie to the Dark Lord, who seemed to be able to read minds, Wormtail knew he had to tell the truth, or a part of the truth. Wormtail was going to be killed for this.

"Uh….h-he's the prince of Greenwood?" he answered, making the declaration sound more as a question so that it would seem he knew nothing about Harry. It didn't work.

Pansy snapped out of her stupor. "Now I recognize that face. He's the son of Lily and James!" Pansy rounded on the cowering Wormtail. "You knew they had a son and you never told my father! You insolent whelp! You'll be killed for this!" she screamed.

Wormtail was petrified; he fell on his knees pitifully and repeatedly kissed the hem of his Lord;s robes. "I'm sorry my Lord! Please forgive your most loyal servant!" he cried, with real tears pouring out of his beady brown eyes.

Pansy turned to her father, "Can we kill him _now_ daddy? Daddy? _Father_! Father, are you even _listening_ to me!" she whined.

The Dark Lord wasn't listening at all. The pretty boy fascinated him; he found he was enraptured. At the sight of him, all thoughts of Lily left his mind; Lily couldn't compare to the boy, who was as beautiful as a dream. His loins were on fire at the sight of the boy and his eyes glazed wickedly. His bony hands began to shake slightly and sweat at the palms. He wanted, _needed_, to be in possession of the boy. He'd have him and make sure no one every saw him again.

It was at that moment that whatever sanity the Dark Lord possessed fled from his mind. Reason escaped him. He was dangerously fixated. He wouldn't rest until he had him.

Not having listened to the earlier discussion, Dark Lord finally spoke. "Who is the boy?" he asked again.

Pansy looked at her father incredulously, "He's the son of Lily and James. I thought you said you cursed the elf into sterility! How was it possible for her to conceive?"

Voldemort was too far gone to answer her question. He turned to Wormtail, his eyes slightly unfocused. "You said that Dumbledore was planning on putting wards around the forest of Greenwood soon, did you not?"

Wormtail stared at his master, wondering if he should he happy he wasn't punished or worried about the punishment that was about to come. "Y-yes my Lord. He'll probably be adding them within a few days."

The Dark Lord stood up abruptly, once again startling everyone in the room, shouting orders "Avery, Dolohov, Nott, Pansy, I want you to get pack up and retrieve the fastest thestrals we have. Wormtail, you will go with them. You must enter the forest of Greenwood before that fool puts up the wards or you'll never find the damned place."

"Greenwood, my father?" Pansy asked curiously

"You go there and retrieve the prince immediately and bring him to me! Use one of the elven prisoners, if you must, to find your way around Greenwood but don't return here until you've got him! **If you fail I'll kill you all!"** he roared. Once _again_, the Death Eaters flinched and recoiled at their master's temper.

Wormtail looked at Voldemort with wide eyes. He hadn't told the Dark Lord about the boy for a reason- he wanted the prince for himself. He had tried several times to take Harry, but all his plans always failed….

His first attempt was when the boy was about seven and his mother left him playing alone. He would have gotten to the borders of Greenwood, but Dumbledore stopped him. He tried again when the boy was about ten. He had even recruited some refugee vampires to help him, but he failed again. And now the Dark Lord was trying to steal the boy from him. He wasn't going to allow that. He wanted the young prince for himself.

"My Lord, you don't want him. He's just a whiny brat princling. Why don't you let me find a way to capture Lily and you can have her back…..?"

Voldemort's angry red eyes flashed at Wormtail. He grabbed the round man be his black robed collar and brought their faces only a few inches apart; the Dark Lord breathed his foul breath in his follower's face. "If you don't retrieve that boy for me, you'll wish you'd never been born," he hissed harshly at Wormtail, causing the man to splutter a bit.

"Y-yes m-my Lord."

At that moment a rather fat Death Eater, either Crabbe or Goyle, interpreted the meeting. "My Lord, Prince Draco is dead!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

It was evening and the sun was just setting on the horizon. The forest was unusually quiet during this time of the day, except for the wind rustling in the trees, the birds chirping, and the hooves of two horses hitting the soft ground. The two riders rode in easy silence, each looking at the landscape they were riding past, both wearing silver colored robes to camouflage themselves in the silvery trees.

They were riding further away from the palace of the elves but the elven lamps were still placed on many of the trees they passed. The forest began to get less dense; they were getting closer to the border of Greenwood.

"I'm a little surprised you decided to go along with the warding Harry," Dumbledore said as he looked at his hooded companion. "After that fight with your father, I thought you'd refuse to help."

Harry pulled the hood back from his cloak so that he could look directly into Dumbledore's eyes. "I would have but I realized I can't take my anger towards my father out on all of Greenwood, it wouldn't be fair. Besides, I enjoy being outdoors. It doesn't happen often so I have to enjoy my temporary freedom while it lasts." The prince replied dejectedly.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "I, too, wish your father would stop trying to hide you from the world. But he only wants what he thinks is best for you. Though it is most unfortunate. The light could really use a magical elf like you on the battlefields," Dumbledore said with an unnerving twinkle in his eye. Harry to smile slightly at him.

The two drifted off in silence again, though the prince's mind was anything but silent. Harry had been curious about what Sirius had told him about his birthing. He knew he couldn't ask his parents; they'd never tell him the full truth because they never did. He figured that it would be best if he'd ask Dumbledore. The wizard had always been honest with him, even when his parents weren't.

"Professor," Harry started slowly, "Sirius told me that my mother was cursed by Voldemort and that you were able to perform a counter curse. Is that true?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry a bit startled; he wasn't expecting the boy to ask him _that_. "Yes Harry, it is true. I owed your parents a great deal for helping with this war. It took a lot of magical energy, but it all turned out for the best," he said kindly, looking at Harry.

"How is that even possible? Curses that cause infertility and the like usually can't be reversed unless it's by the original caster."

"I see Sirius didn't tell you the whole story." Harry looked at him curiously, waiting for his teacher to continue. "My wand wasn't powerful enough to perform the counter curse. I had to use another's wand."

"Another's wand? It's usually more difficult to perform magic with a wand other than your own, especially when casting a counter curse."

"Yes Harry, that _is_ true, but it depends on whose wand you're using. After the battle that took place in this forest, the only thing left of my father's was his wand."

Harry stared wide-eyed at Dumbledore, "You used the wand of Godric Gryffindor to undo the curse." The prince received a nod of affirmation from his companion. "I thought everything of his was lost in the war at Greenwood?"

"Everything was lost except his wand and sword. Though, I do not have his sword." Dumbledore said sadly, shaking his head remorsefully.

"Do you know where his sword is?"

"Before I could stop him, Voldemort took it and fled the battlefield."

"Professor," Harry started guardedly, "do you know what happened to Godric and Salazar?"

Dumbledore sighed unhappily, "_No_ one is sure what happened. But I can only assume that they transferred their magic to their weapons they were holding at the time. I know that my father's sword was the most magical object he possessed. Though, I'm not entirely sure about Salazar's axe."

Harry looked at his teacher in horror. "If that's true and Voldemort has both weapons, he could use _both_ their powers to defeat us!"

"Theoretically speaking, he could, but it's still most likely impossible," Dumbledore said reasonably. "My father charmed his sword to burn the flesh of the wicked hearted. Voldemort couldn't possibly hold its hilt for long without it burning too painfully. As for Salazar's axe, I'm positive no one could tap the magic from that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Salazar wasn't the type of man to share his power with anyone, including his son. The power from the axe is most likely useless and unattainable to Voldemort."

"Professor, do you think because you used your father's wand to counter the infertility spell, that that's the reason why I've got magical abilities?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked into Harry's beautiful face, almost unearthly beautiful. It was even more beautiful then a veela's. There was only one person who had such a beautiful appearance, and that was Godric Gryffindor. Whatever happened when Dumbledore casted the counter curse on Lillian, it effected Harry physically and magically.

"Elves are not able to perform hand magic as a wizard does, except yourself. There is no doubt in my mind that Godric's wand affected you by enhancing your magical ability. Though, your magic is still a bit different from a normal wizard's."

And that was very true; Harry's magic was very different then a normal wizard's. Instead of saying a simple incantation and performing a certain wand gesture, Harry's magic only worked when he sang. It was most unusual, but it was very efficient as well as delightful; Harry had a beautiful singing voice. No other voice could should soft yet firm, sweet yet fiery than Harry's. The mere sound of it often caused the listener to go into a dream-like trance.

The horses finally stopped, after meeting the travelers' destination.

There standing before them were the borders of Greenwood. Harry, not realizing what he was doing, sighed sadly as he looked out into the vast green plains, past the forest. He wished, as he had often wished before, that he could leave this place and travel to unknown places. One day he would….

Harry gracefully dismounted from his pure white horse, Tevildo, as Dumbledore descended from his palomino, Dusty.

The prince was so fascinated with the outside lands that he never realized Dumbledore calling his name.

Placing his hand on the elf's shoulder the wizard tried to get his attention for the third time, "Harry, my boy, are you ready to perform the warding?" he asked calmly.

Harry jumped slightly at the hand on his shoulder and looked at Dumbledore with startled wide eyes.

After calming his excited nerves, he turned to his teacher and friend.

"Yes professor, I think I'm ready," Harry answered firmly.

The professor smiled widely at his pupil. "Alright then lad. Remember what I told you. The procedure for putting up wards is simple- just stay calm and clear you mind. Then, cast the spell."

Harry nodded firmly and took several calming breaths; he hated to admit it, but he was a little worried he'd mess up the spell. He didn't want to make his father disappointed in him-_again_. Not to mention the fact that the lives of the inhabitants of Greenwood were depending on him.

He took a few steps toward the boundary of the trees as he began to recall the words of the spell.

"Do you remember the words child?" Dumbledore asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Harry's peaceful position.

"Yes sir," the prince answered firmly.

"Then you may begin when you're ready," the wizard said with an encouraging smile.

Harry's soft voice soon cut through the quiet of the forest with his song. As he sang, he felt the magic within him push out of his body and wrap around the trees in Greenwood.

His lovely voice could be heard by all the inhabitants of Greenwood, sending pleasant tingles down their spines as they were wrapped around the elven prince's magic. Chills ran down their spines as his words echoed in their minds, soothing their spirits, putting many in a pleasant dream induced sleep.

"_May meus immortalis lux lucis beatus is terra_

_Servo totus commorantes, servo lemmatutus_

_Extrinsecus atrum_

_May meus veneficus emanio per nemus_

_Servo sicco malum quod peius mos_

_Ut lurks foris is locus_

_Ut a parentis servo suus parvulus_

_May meus diligo of silva servo totus_

_Ut habito intus tutela of nemus" _(AN:1)

The prince's magic spread throughout the borders of the forest, creating a translucent silvery cloud around the boundaries, allowing no one to enter or pass without the knowledge of the goodly elven prince.

Dumbledore snapped out of his daze after the prince stopped his song and beamed at Harry proudly. "Very good, my boy, very good. You did everything perfectly!"

Harry smiled at his teacher, "Thank you sir. I'm just glad I did everything right. I'd hate for someone to trespass into Greenwood unwanted- _again_."

The wizard clapped Harry softly on the back and smiled down at him. "No need to worry about that son; you've done marvelously. Your father will be very proud." Dumbledore looked at the setting son and turned to Harry again, "Well, we've come and completed our task. I think we'd better get back to the palace before your parents get worried."

The grin on Harry's face was soon replaced bad an unhappy frown. "Couldn't we stay out here for a bit longer sir. I'm never allowed outside this late and I miss being out in the woods. _Please!_" Harry pleaded sorrowfully.

No elf should be forced to stay indoors; it was unnatural to Dumbledore. The wizard looked at Harry with sad yet understanding eyes. "One day, your father will let you cast your own stones….."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Didn;t change much of anything in this story

AN 1: Harry's spell was in Latin and it roughly translates as

May my immortal light bless this land

Protect all the inhabitants, keep them safe

From the outside dark.

May my magic spread through the trees

Keep out the evil and ill will

That lurks outside this place

As a parent protects his child

May my love of this place protect all

That dwell within the protection of the trees.


	6. Stumble Into the Woods

**So this is an alternate story/continuation of _Strange Magic__. I_ don't exactly have permission to do so, but I did e-mail the author have not gotten a reply back. SO in order to satisfy the author (and critics) I've decided this: IF THE AUTHOR OF _STRANGE MAGIC _DOES NOT WANT ME TO POST OR CONTINUE TO POST THIS ALTERNATE VERSION OF THEIR STORY PM ME AND I PROMISE TO TAKE IT DOWN. I don't want to be accused of plagiarism, but I also want to get this story out my head. I've messed around some with first 7 chapters that ARE NOT mine just a tinge.**

**If like it please read, if you don't...well you know where the back button is.**

* * *

Into the Woods

After traveling to the edge of the forest earlier that evening with Dumbledore, Harry found that he could not get the woods out of his mind. It had been so long since he traveled within the tree's silvery foliage and he longed to ride swiftly through the woods like he once did. He missed the quiet walks in the woods he would take with Hermione and his mother, or the playing they use to do by the waterfall. The young prince missed that kind of freedom. He longed desperately for it.

Almost frantic for fresh air, Harry decided to do something that he'd never done before-he would disobey his father and travel out into the forest alone. If King James found out, he'd be in _a lot_ of trouble, especially because he was about to sneak off in the dead of night; it was most likely past midnight. Harry had no choice. Since no one was probably awake, no one would see him out and about. Who walks around in woods in the middle of night anyways?

(If only Harry knew what he'd run into, he might have decided to stay in his safe decorated room and his soft fluffy bed…)

Though, it didn't matter. Harry was practically going crazy, spending all his time in his rooms. It was most unnatural for an elf to spend so little time in the natural world.

Grabbing his silvery cloak that lay draped over his armchair, he quickly and quietly exited his suite.

He passed many of the long and vacant corridors of his palace home, making little noise; elves, having notoriously good hearing, would doubtless hear him if he were moving to loudly.

After what seemed like forever, he finally reached his destination- the royal stables. It was a rather small stable with only a few horses, but the royal family kept their swiftest steeds within the silvery wooden shed.

Draping his cloak on his back and using the hood to hide his fair elven face, he strode gracefully to his white horse Tevildo and mounted him easily.

Harry grinned widely as he sat on top of his horse. He couldn't believe how easy it was to sneak out! If he had known, he would have done it ages ago instead of wasting away in his garish room all by himself.

Just as he was about to use the reins to get the horse to trot away from the stables, the prince found his luck ran out.

"Prince Harold James! Is that you!" hissed an agitated female voice from behind him.

Harry groaned loudly and his shook his head sadly. He should have known his father would have him tracked! Harry nudged Tevildo around to see whom it was that caught him running out of the castle in the middle of the night.

A very angry Hermione was looking directly at Harry in a disappointed manner. With both hands on her hips, she began to berate the wayward prince. "Do you have any idea what time it is!" she screeched. "You could have been seen by Voldemort's Death Eaters, running around this time of night! I can't believe you would be so irresponsible! When your father finds out…!" Hermione continued to over exaggerate as Harry tuned out her nagging. He loved his friend dearly, but she was often a real pain.

The prince sighed loudly and rolled his eyes in annoyance. " By the Nameless Being Hermione! Could you stop shouting at me for five seconds! You'll wake the entire palace up!" he said in frustration, waving his hand irritably towards the palace. "How did you know I was out here, huh? My father has you watching me, doesn't he?" Harry asked bitterly.

Hermione looked sharply at Harry; though, her face softened at his question. "Excuse me! I'm your chambermaid I just so happen to know you. I figured you'd try to pull something like this, especially after being in the woods earlier today." She walked closer to Harry and Tevildo, proud of herself for deflecting that question. "Besides, I always know when you're about to do something stupid."

Harry scowled darkly at her. "I'm not being stupid. I'm just sick and tired of being kept caged in my own home!"

"Can't we talk about this tomorrow Harry? It's really late; we should both be in bed right now," She answered hopefully.

"No!" Harry answered loudly, causing Hermione's eyes to widen slightly. "I'm not going back to the castle right now! You might as well run to my father and tell him that I'm out of the palace because I'm not going back until I've ridden for awhile!"

"Honestly Harry, be sensible! Your father will kill you if he finds out about this," his friend countered worried about how much trouble she would get into with the King if he ever found out.

"I don't care! I'm going and no one is going to stop me!"

Hermione huffed in great frustration. She would have strangled him already if he wasn't the prince. "Fine Harry, have it your way!" She walked closer to Harry and his white horse, until she was right next to them. She held out her hand to Harry and looked at him expectedly. "Well, help me up!" If she left with him, then technically she was still watching him as per the Kings orders.

"What!" Harry asked, looking at her as though she had gone mad.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go out there by yourself? If you go, I'm going as well. Now, help me up!"

Harry groaned inwardly. He'd prefer to go by himself and be left alone; he looked at Hermione. There was no way that she was going to leave him alone. She never did.

He sighed to himself as he grabbed onto Hermione's slender hand, helping her on his horse. After both riders were situated on the horse securely, Harry nudged Tevildo onward, Hermione clutching Harry, and they rode swiftly through the trees.

Harry missed the feeling of the cool night wind blowing in his face and through his hair. The air was slightly fragrant due to the many beautiful flowers that grew throughout Greenwood. The ground was so covered with grass and flowers that it was almost too hard to hear the hooves of Tevildo as he rode through the woods. As they rode, Harry saw the moon was full and the sky had stars scattered throughout; that was the one thing that was most pleasant about the sky above Greenwood-it was always cloudless, especially at night.

Riding, Harry noticed the many elven lamps strewn through different trees, guiding the two cousins to their destination- the Waterfall of Simmering Enchantment. As long as Harry could remember, that was he and Hermione's favorite spot to play when they were little. Growing up, the two spent a lot of time their swimming and running about.

After ten minutes of riding they finally reached the beautiful waterfall and river. The gushing and the gurgling of the water and the smell of the falls lulled him into a sense of peace. He dismounted from Tevildo and held out his hand to help Hermione down. Harry looked around and sighed in relief as he walked next to the edge of the riverbank; he was pleased that he and Hermione were the only ones around. Though in was very late at night, many veelas traveled to the waterfall. Ever since he was kidnapped by the Greenwood veelas, he was wary of the lot of them. There was no need to worry; no one was around (or so he thought…)

Harry looked around his surroundings in delight. The water was a mass a shimmering silvery crystal blue, the golden trees were glittering about, and many fireflies were around. He glided gracefully next to Hermione and sat down next to her on the fluffy, soft green grass.

"I really miss coming here." Harry said looking around with a sad smile. "I wish I could come here more often."

Hermione smiled at Harry softly. "Yeah, I remember all the fun we used to have here." She turned to look at Harry as she heard he sigh dejectedly. She patted him on his soft hand. "I wouldn't worry so much if I were you. Your father was very happy with you today and the wards you put up. Maybe, he'll let you out of the palace a little more now that we're all protected by your spell."

Harry lay down on his back, with his arms behind his head, looking up into the sky. "He was only happy because I did everything correctly. Everything I do reflects on him." He paused in thought. _'Sometimes I think he doesn't even like me. He's always so tense around me.'_

"Oh Harry don't be silly. He loves you! He just worries a lot!"

Harry snorted and gently pushed his long black curls out of his large eyes. "He loves me so much that he's forcing Cedric on me! I want to marry for love; is that so much to ask for?"

"What's wrong with Cedric anyways? He's gorgeous!"

Harry grinned at her. "Yeah, he's attractive, but I don't really see him in that, um, _special_ way," Harry answered timidly as he blushed lightly. "He's loyal first and foremost to my father. I'd like my spouse to place me before anyone else, including themselves."

"What's wrong with Cedric being loyal to your father? I would've thought that that would be a good thing," Hermione asked.

"It _is_ a good thing, I suppose. Though, I'd prefer a husband that thinks for himself and does what he thinks is right, even if it goes against what everyone else thinks," Harry said with a dreamy sigh. "Someone who has experience in the outside world; who's been places and done brave things. Cedric isn't that type of elf. He prefers to play everything safe and do what he's told. Although," Harry added in thought, "I probably want an adventurer because I'm stuck here all the time."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You just want someone as reckless as you are!"

The prince smirked at her. "Maybe, but whoever he is, he'll be just as handsome as Cedric, maybe even more so."

"I don't know. Not many elves I've seen are as handsome as Cedric, except for you. Maybe you'll…"

As Hermione was about to finish her sentence, a faint grunt was heard from behind one of the bushes near the waterfall. As Hermione and Harry turned in alert to see what made the noise, a soft thud was heard behind the same bush, as if something fell over causing the shrub to rustle.

Harry looked at Hermione curiously, "What do you suppose that was?"

Hermione looked around nervously "I don't know, but I think we should go back to the palace immediately."

The prince, being reckless and impulsive as Hermione said he was, completely ignored Hermione and started walking slowly to the bush to see what made the noise.

The elven maiden watched her charge in anxiousness, as he walked toward the clatter. "Harry, please! Let's just go back home!" she said as she began to bite her nails edgily. If Harry was kidnapped again, she would surely be all her fault!

Harry held out his hand to silence her, as he stood over the bush. "Let me just see what…. Oh, by the Nameless Being!" Harry yelped in surprise, as he saw what or rather whom was behind the shrub.

Hermione jumped, looking wide-eyed at Harry. "WHAT IS IT!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

For several hours straight, the former prince of the vampires traveled without rest, away from the Dark Lands. As Severus had ensured, the Chamber of Secrets was totally empty due to the Death Eater meeting, making it very easy for him to sneak out before Pansy or the Dark Lord noticed anything was amiss.

Being a vampire, he could travel miles and miles in only a short amount of hours, but due to Draco's physical condition, it was a wonder he hadn't already fell unconscious or dead.

He was still suffering terribly from the injuries he received from the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, not to mention the fact that he had not eaten and drunken anything in days. He could not stop anywhere for food, especially at the man village of Hogsmeade; he was absolutely _filthy_. No one would probably let him anywhere near their pubs or taverns.

It didn't matter anyways because he had no money.

Nothing hurt more then the pain he felt from the "love" curse he procured from Voldemort. The empty feeling spread throughout his body so that it felt like it was consuming his entire being. The tightness and heaviness in his chest grew excessively, making his breathy labored and shallow. A weight of worthlessness was placed on his back such that it was making him more hunched over then he usually was. He vision was in and out of focus due to his great burden and the fact that he was beaten so that both of his eyes were almost completely swollen shut.

He didn't know how long he could take of this. If this empty loneliness lasted any longer, he would probably lose his mind. And though he had many problems, especially his physical pain, all he could think about was his love; whomever his love was or if they even existed. In most cases he would feel ridiculous about pinning away like some lovesick fool, but at the moment all he could concentrate was finding the one he was to love. It was plaguing him; it was like an itch in his heart that he couldn't scratch.

Because Draco was in such a daze of pain and pity and because of the darkness of the sky, he didn't realize that he traveled to the one place Severus warned him against- Greenwood. In his haze, he traveled beyond the silver mist that surrounded the borders of the forest that was placed there by Prince Harry's spell. As he walked or staggered rather into the woods, passing through the mist, he almost instantly began to feel a bit better, though, not as great as he used to feel. Some of the weight on his back eased somewhat. He could feel the silvery mist of the woods caress his burning muscles and tired bones.

For an hour or so he traveled within the silver trees, near the center of the forest, not knowing where he was or where he was going. His mind seemed to completely shut done; he now relied on his body, which seemed to be pulling him to the edge of the forest. In his exhaustion he didn't realize the pull, yet he followed completely enraptured.

For several more minutes he walked heedlessly in Greenwood, until he heard the sound of water gushing down- water. Draco was so thirsty that the very sound of water made him wobble a bit more quickly to the source.

After ten minutes of traveling, he finally saw it- a large shimmering waterfall. Whatever fatigue he felt, he quickly ignored it as he stumbled immediately towards the water. It was only until he stood by some bushes near the river did he hear the voices. One was that of a soft delicate female and the other of a young male. His light and playful voice was beautiful, melodious, unlike any others. It flowed throughout Draco's mind, almost making it more bearable to breath and live another day.

The weight put on Draco's body and spirit lifted as he listened to the young man speak to his female companion. It sent Draco reeling in absolute delight such that he found himself smiling drunkenly. Pleasant chills traveled down his spine and his arms and legs were tingling. All the Death Eater could do was sigh in pleasure.

Draco's euphoria ended quite suddenly, however. The weight that was lifted off him was suddenly thrown back full force, causing him to stagger and lose more of the ability to breath and see. The boy had stopped speaking, and it was replaced by a soft girl's voice again. Draco groaned pitifully and quite loudly at the loss of the boy's voice, all the while not realizing that the boy's voice was what had soothed him in the first place.

The world began to spin nauseatingly around him.

It can come as no surprise that the prince of the vampires passed out right behind the bushes, crunching the silver shrubbery as he fell.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Hermione jumped, looking wide-eyed at her cousin. "WHAT IS IT!" the elf maiden sprinted to her cousin and prince to see what had caused the prince to pale so.

At the sight of the body that was found, Hermione gasped in horror as she put her hand over her mouth.

It was a man, or a man-like creature, either a veela, elf or vampire. He was terribly beat and dirty; his clothes were tattered and he didn't have on any shoes. Because he was such grimy and beaten mess, it was almost impossible to see his face or the real color of his hair.

"He doesn't look so good," said Harry, looking at the fallen man inquisitively.

Hermione stepped a bit closer with care, to take a better look. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "He doesn't smell so good either."

Harry looked at Hermione in shock. "Who do you suppose he is? I've never seen him before. Do you think he's one of our men?"

Hermione looked at her charge in confusion. "I have no idea, but I don't think he's an elf of Greenwood or a veela for that matter. If he was from Greenwood, what could possibly have caused him this much pain?" she said as she nodded towards his injuries.

"What should we do? We can't just leave him here?" Harry asked, as he looked at the battered man with pity.

"We should alert your father immediately!"

"What! Are you crazy? If he finds out that we've been traveling in the forest at night, he'll get us both. Not to mention what Monica will do to you!" answered Harry frantically.

"Well, maybe we should just leave him out here! Someone else can find him and tend to him!"

Harry looked scandalized as he faced Hermione, "How could you even suggest that! We can't leave him here to die! That would be wrong!"

As Harry spoke, the man groaned again and moved his arm that was lying on his chest. There, on his left arm, for Harry and Hermione to see, was a red Dark Mark, a tattoo that was the symbol of Voldemort's Death Eaters. The very sight of the skull, with a large snake winding from its skeletal mouth, scared many people at the dreadful view of it.

Hermione jumped in fear as she grabbed Harry by the sleeve of his coat. "We have to get out of here right now and warn the king! He's got the Dark Mark!" she said anxiously as she pointed a shaking finger at the tattoo.

Harry yanked his sleeve away from her grip. "The Dark Mark! I thought the Dark Mark was black!"

Tugging at her curly hair impatiently, Hermione sighed in frustration as she looked at Harry. "The Dark Mark is usually black but I've heard from Sirius that when a Death Eater's Mark is red, he is declared a traitor by the Dark Lord!" she answered quickly. "Now if you're done asking asinine questions, can we please get out of here!" finished Hermione angrily.

The prince continued to look intriguingly at the fallen man. "Well if he was declared a traitor, why should we be frightened of him?"

"Because, Harry, he's still a vampire! Do you know what vampires do to people! They eat them!" Hermione shrieked terrified.

Harry still did not feel right about leaving the vampire here all by himself. If left alone, he could wake up and wander off somewhere, terrorizing the inhabitants of the forest. Though Harry doubted it. He could feel no danger from the Death Eater. If Harry was correct about his feelings, the vampire was probably harmless; Harry didn't say this aloud because Hermione would most likely think he was crazy.

The prince turned to his hysterical chambermaid. "Take Tevildo and go back to the palace. Get a healer we can trust and bring them back here by the waterfall! Tell them to bring as much medicine and creams that they can find," he said, not taking his eyes off the Death Eater.

"Right, let's patch him up so he can be strong enough to kill us later!" She snapped sarcastically, looking at Harry as if he'd lost his mind.

"We're _not _leaving him out here to die Hermione! I don't care if he is a vampire _or_ a Death Eater! If we tell father of this, we'll both be punished severely for being out of bed at this hour! Now, go get a healer and bring them back here as quickly as you can!"

"What, do you actually think that I'm going to leave you out here by yourself with him," she cried, as she pointed distastefully at the vampire, "I'm not leaving you here alone; he might wake up!"

"Hermione, I'll be _fine_! He's not going to wake up anytime soon! Look at him! He's in such a state that he probably won't wake up until the turn of the century! Please, just go get the healer. Once he's at least healed, we'll figure out what to do next."

"I don't know Harry…?" Hermione countered apprehensively. She didn't want to disobey the prince, but also didn't want to face the Kings wrath.

"Just _trust_ me Hermione! Now go before everyone in the palace wakes up and we're discovered missing!"

Hermione sighed in defeat. It was best that she listen to him. Though he was a bit impetuous, Harry always seemed to know what to do in a crisis, and if the Death Eater did wake up, Harry could use his wizard magic to stupefy him. "Alright Harry, alright I'll go get Healer Lavender and I'll make sure she has everything she needs." Hermione, with the help of Harry, mounted the large white horse. She looked once more at the unconscious Death Eater warily. "Be careful Harry. If he wakes up, stun him," she said sternly.

"I will Hermione. I'll be fine," Harry assured his chambermaid.

Hermione, though loathed to, instantly rode off towards the palace of Greenwood, leaving Harry alone with the vampire.

After his chambermaid was gone, Harry noticed how quiet and a bit eerie the forest was a night. All the night noises seemed to get louder, like the music of the crickets and the hoots of the owls.

The prince was starting to feel very nervous, trying to look anywhere but at the fallen Death Eater that lay right beside his feet. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Harry mumbled to himself bending down curiously to have a better look at the vampire. He felt a surge of sympathy and pity towards the Death Eater. Whatever he did, the Dark Lord must not have been pleased. But no one deserved to be tortured and hurt so that they weren't even recognizable. "Voldemort must be a real monster," he said, breaking the quiet eeriness.

The vampire's breathing seemed to become less labored as Harry watched him, causing the elf to become a bit more panicked. What if he woke up and tried to bite him? What if everything Hermione ranted and raved about vampires it was true? Harry grabbed his neck protectively.

The Death Eater groaned again, causing Harry to swallow thickly as he tugged uneasily at his silver elven cloak. But instead of moving away from the vampire like most would have done, Harry moved his face closer to get a better look. The elven prince was always a bit curious about the world outside of Greenwood and this man was obviously from the outer realms. "What in the world happened to you and how on earth did you get here?" Harry muttered softly, as he looked in the man's face. As he examined him, all the young prince could wonder was what the man usually looked like when he wasn't so downtrodden; that would give some indication of what was done to him and what type of agony he went through.

Taking a shaky breath, Harry moved his trembling hand towards the vampire's face, to push some of the man's long hair out of his beat-up face. The young prince noticed how soft the hair felt under his fingertips, despite its dirtiness. Harry wondered what color it was when it wasn't so soiled…

Just as Harry was about to poke the black and blue bruise on the Death's Eaters chin, he heard the sound of hooves beating softly on the ground. The prince immediately stood up, waiting on Hermione and Healer Lavender, who was also his mother's favorite chambermaid.

A flustered Hermione and a confused tired looking Lavender quickly dismounted from Tevildo and ran to Harry and the fallen vampire. Lavender, whose long blonde hair was usually pristine and neat, looked a bit of a mess, though it wasn't really her fault; it was the middle of the night and she had no idea why the prince and Hermione wanted her to come to the forest.

Lavender walked straight to Harry, with a look of utter annoyance on her face, almost tripping on her white lace sleeping gown because she was so sleepy. "What is the matter that you two have called me here at this time of night? I was _trying_ to sleep!" she huffed at Harry.

"That it the matter," Harry said pointing at the unconscious man that lay before their feet.

The healer was so tired that she hadn't even noticed him lying on the ground. Lavender jumped away from the body in shock. "Who is th…? AHHH!" she bawled, trying to run away after getting a good view of his red Dark Mark. Her brown eyes widened in pronounced terror. "IT'S A DEATH EATER! DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU FOOLS, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Because of her shouted so loudly, the collapsed Death Eater began to groan again, shifting his body slightly. All three elves froze, waiting to see if he'd awaken. Lavender whimpered.

Hermione clamped her hand over Lavender's loud mouth. "If you scream any louder, we'll all be in big trouble," she hissed while looking down at the vampire in dread. "If he wakes, he might slash all our throats!"

"What do you want me to do with him! Give him something that'll kill him while he sleeps?" Lavender asked after she pried Hermione's hand from her mouth.

"No. I want you to heal him," Harry answered firmly. "I don't think he came here to do any of us harm. Besides, the sooner he's feeling better, the sooner he'll leave!"

Lavender looked at him as if he was a lunatic. "You don't think he'll do us any harm!" she cried, gesturing wildly. "Forgive me my prince, but he's a vam…!"

"I know he's a vampire!" Harry snapped, "but we can't very well leave him like this!" He rubbed his eyes tiredly; he was starting to get sleepy. "You will clean his wombs then heal them. I've told you, _he's not here to do us any harm_! I can sense no malice from him."

"But…." Lavender floundered, looking at Hermione for support. She really wanted to get out of here, with the prince or not.

Hermione shrugged. She had already attempted to change her charge's mind to no avail.

Now Lavender looked at them both as if they'd gone mad. After standing there in thought for a few minutes, looking at the vampire suspiciously, she finally opened up her bag of medicine and salves. "Alright, I'll help you, your majesty. But if the king finds out, I had nothing to do with it," she said gesturing at the Death Eater.

Harry smiled gratefully at her, "Thank you Lavender, is there anything Hermione and I can do? Can my magic help?" he asked.

The healer looked up at him after examining the vampire's wounds. "If we use magic to treat him, it might make it worse. Most of these injuries were magically induced, so magic might do more harm to him. We've got to clean him and then I'll force some potions down his throat." She bent down, on her knees next to the wounded as she began rummaging through her bag. She finally handed Hermione and Harry identical daggers. They took them and looked at her questionably. Lavender answered their unasked question. "Harry I want you to use your dagger to cut open his shirt; it'll be easier than trying to pull it off of him. Then rub some of this ointment on any parts of his chest that are bruised or cut." She handed Harry a small white container; she than turned to Hermione. "I want you so cut alongside his trousers; make it from his ankle to his upper thigh. When you're done, use this on his head and face wounds," she said, handing Hermione another container. "If we get this stuff on him right now, he'll be completely healed by tomorrow; vampires tend to heal quickly anyways." The three began to work straight away, though two of them worked warily, realizing that the Death Eater_ could_be healed by the next day.

Harry tentatively cut longitudinally along the vampire's shirt, pulling the cloth on either side of his body.

Hermione grimaced not wanting to be within a ten mile radius of the thing, but did as she was told.

The elven prince could see that there were several gashes and bruises forming from whatever torture he had endured. Though many of the injuries went unnoticed by Harry as he stared at the Death Eater's torso; his breath caught in his throat, as he blushed bright red. Harry had never seen a half naked man before, except himself, but he supposed that if he had to look at anyone, this vampire would be the best specimen of what a man _should_ look like.

The Death Eater was as pale as porcelain or white marble but not a sickly pale. His skin looked smooth, except where there were wounds. His arms and forearms were muscular; Harry could see the veins along his brawny arms, running through his well-developed biceps. Even his hands, with his long pale fingers, looked powerful as well as large. His shoulders were very broad and his neck was long but impressively built. Harry's wide eyes traveled further down his trunk, looking directly at the vampire's magnificent pectorals, which also bulged with tight hard muscle. His nipples were small and pink, pointing prominently on his large robust upper body. Emerald eyes scanned lower to the vampire's abdomen. Six rippled muscles could be seen clearly on his stomach. Bellow the muscles lay his navel, where pale hairs were growing. Harry's prying eyes looked done at the injured vampire's legs; his calf muscles were big as well as the muscles in his thighs; the elf had never seen legs so sturdy before. Harry sighed, in a complete daze…

"Harry, Harry!" cried Hermione. Harry looked at her quickly; his face burning bright red in shame as he realized that he was gawking. "I've been calling you for the past five minutes! Would you stop staring into space and get to work! I don't want to be here when he wakes up _and_ I'm exhausted!" reprimanded Hermione she didn't add the fact that she didn't want anyone catching them gone.

"Sorry Hermione," he mumbled quietly. Trying to forget about what he was thinking about, Harry used the bowl of water and rag to softly wash the dirt and dried blood from the vampire's body. He watched intriguingly as the water ran down his chest.

Once he was done, he took the mint-scented ointment that he received from Lavender and rubbed it gently on his hands. He pressed tender hands along the Death Eater's body, feeling the soft skin and hard muscle. As Harry rubbed the cream on him, the vampire groaned softly, whether in pain or relief Harry did not know; he could feel the soft vibrations of the moan from under his fingertips. The elf found himself shuddering slightly.

Unconsciously, Harry poked himself in his soft, lean chest. His chest wasn't nearly as hard as the vampire's. If people thought he was beautiful, what would they think if they saw this Death Eater?

"_HARRY!_" Hermione half shouted in his ear, causing him to yelp and jump in surprise. "Are you alright, you seem a bit flushed?" She put her hand over his forehead to feel his temperature.

Harry frowned, batting her hand away from his face. "I'm fine Hermione. I'm just thinking about some things."

"Well you've got a lot to think about because Lavender's done healing him. What are we going to do with him now?" Hermione asked, looking at the vampire's face in aversion.

Harry followed Hermione's eyes as she looked into the Death Eater's face. It was now clean and free from any of its blemishes. It was a really nice face. "He's really handsome," he said, not realizing that he said it out loud.

Lavender bit her bottom lip and looked at the man she had helped mend, "Yeah, he is."

Hermione scowled and rolled her eyes. "As handsome as a blood sucking vampire can be I suppose. Now, what are we going to do now?"

Harry looked at Hermione exasperatingly. "I've already told you what we're going to do! We'll leave him here. He can find his own way out of here!"

"How do you know he'll leave?" Lavender asked, still looking in the vampire's pale face.

"Look, just trust me okay? I mean why would a vampire stay in enemy territory. Its suicide"

"Harry, I still think we should tell our parents about him," answered Hermione hoping to get out of _some _trouble.

"Yeah go right ahead and do that, so Monica can lock you up in your room like my father does to me!"

Lavender stood up from her spot and looked down at Hermione. "Let's just _go_ alright. I'm tired and I've been crawling around on the ground for too long! It'll take him awhile to wake up anyways. We can figure out what to do tomorrow, when we're not so sleepy."

"Alright, have it your way," Hermione huffed, "but we're talking about this tomorrow."

"Fine, fine! Let's just get the hell out of here."

The elven trio walked away from the waterfall, riding Tevildo back to the palace. Each of the girls, when arriving to their rooms, fell into a deep and easy dreamless sleep. Harry's sleep, however, was filled with dreams of adventures and of a nameless face.

They didn't realize how soon Draco might wake up…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO


	7. Stumble Into the Woods: Part 2

**So this is an alternate story/continuation of _Strange Magic__. I_ don't exactly have permission to do so, but I did e-mail the author have not gotten a reply back. SO in order to satisfy the author (and critics) I've decided this: IF THE AUTHOR OF _STRANGE MAGIC _DOES NOT WANT ME TO POST OR CONTINUE TO POST THIS ALTERNATE VERSION OF THEIR STORY PM ME AND I PROMISE TO TAKE IT DOWN. I don't want to be accused of plagiarism, but I also want to get this story out my head. I've messed around some with first 7 chapters that ARE NOT mine just a tinge.**

**If like it please read, if you don't...well you know where the back button is.**

* * *

Into the Woods: Part Two

In the quiet of the forest of Greenwood, the loudest sounds could be heard from the small waterfall that flowed from Greenwood River. It being after sunset meant that those who usually traveled to the Waterfall of Simmering Enchantment or the river had already journeyed there to get their supply of the sparkling water. Fortunately, those that did journey to the Waterfall that day did not see the vampire that lay unconscious beyond the silvery bushes…

After hours of uninterrupted sleep, a loud and rather pitiful moan could be heard from the parched lips of the Prince of the Vampires, as he slowly roused to consciousness.

Draconis in his disoriented state looked around his surroundings with hazy eyes, grunting as he continued to wake. He raised his pale hand to rubbed his blurry eyes slowly, making sure not to agitate the wombs and bruises on his face.

His hand touched his cheek and he flinched. Whatever sleepiness he felt passed quickly as he poked his face again. It didn't hurt; it felt as if there were no bruises or cuts there anymore. Gingerly, he sat from his spot as though he was expecting to feel pain, but once again, he found no hurt, throb or ache in his muscles and joints.

"Most curious…?" he mumbled to himself.

Steadying himself with the branches from a silver bush, Draco found it quite easy to stand up. He looked down at his once aching abdomen and legs to find his clothes ripped and his black cloak gone. He touched his chest intriguingly; it looked like as if someone had tried to ripe the clothes off his body. Seeing a small dagger by the bushes caused him to snort derisively.

"Who rips a man's clothes off his body while he sleeps! _Honestly._ Bloody miscreants…" he drawled in a tired voice. Whoever it was didn't turn the dagger against him in an act of violence and for that, the vampire prince was grateful.

Soon, however, his inquisitiveness passed and he froze petrified where he stood as he looked around his surroundings. Silver bushes! The only place that had silver and gold foliage was Greenwood, and that was the place he was trying to avoid. If anyone found him here, he'd be in a lot of trouble; the inhabitants of the forest would kill him if they saw him. Though, it was understandable. He was the heir to their enemy.

Oh well, It could be worse. Severus could find out he did _exactly _what he wold him _not _to do! Draco shuddered. His Mawraa was a terrifying opponent sometimes.

Deciding it was best to leave as quickly as possible, Draco began to search around frantically for his cloak only to find nothing but…

"Water!" (He rasped) and lots of it, gushing from the most beautiful Falls he had ever seen. Using his waning strength, he sprinted quickly to the river, kneeled before it and scoped the water up with his dirty hands. For five minutes straight, he drank the cool refreshing water, until his stomach felt it would burst.

After drinking his fill, the prince sat by the Falls, letting the soothing sound of the water calm his mind and wary spirit. Things in his life had just gotten more complicated and he found that now was the time to make some very critical decisions.

Since he was a trader to Voldemort, he knew he could never go anywhere near the Dark Lands anymore. But, he also knew he couldn't stay in Greenwood any longer than he had already stayed. After much consideration, Draco figured it would be best to head to Hogsmeade; since he wasn't so beat up anymore, the inhabitants of the mortal village would probably pay him no mind. From Hogsmeade, he'd make further decisions about where he'd go. Maybe Blaise would allow him into his kingdom.

Though, Draco's main concern was to avoid the person he had been cursed to love. Because Hogsmeade was crowded with humans, he doubted he'd ever run into, as Voldemort put it, his "mate." Draco shuddered at the thought. He didn't even _know_ his "mate" but the thought of them made him feel warm inside.

Because of all his wondering, Draco failed to realize that the emptiness he felt had lessened drastically, not to mention the places on his healed body that tingled pleasantly where the young elven prince had stroked tenderly…

Snapping out of his stupor, Draco stood up quickly preparing to leave at once, but then he looked down at himself. His clothes were ripped and filthy and _he_ wasn't exactly clean either.

It was one thing to enter Hogsmeade with ripped clothing but it was another to go there while grimy. The people would no doubt think he was up to no good and run him out of the village.

Making a quick decision, Draco looked around his surroundings cautiously, making sure no one was around. The only sounds he heard with his vampire ears were the beautiful Falls and the faint chirping of the birds that flew by.

The vampire quickly unbuttoned his once white shirt and shimmed out of his black trousers, leaving himself naked and very nervous; it would be bad if any of the elves caught him, but it'd be worse if they caught him in the nude, no matter how sexy his body was (drools!).

Draco dipped his shredded clothes into the water as he scrubbed, trying hard to get some of the muck off of his once immaculate garments. After getting as much dirt off his clothes that he possibly could, Draco submerged into the cool water, using his hands to clean himself. He sighed in delight. The glittery water was cool and refreshing against his stiff body.

He waded into the water until it rose to his hips. With his hands he massaged his tense shoulders and rigid arms. Draco felt all the stiffness leave as he submerged his head into the shiny water, wetting his silvery blonde hair.

Though the loud splashing of water could be heard from the Falls and Draco's washing, the vampire prince could still hear the subtle and quiet noises of the forest around him.

It was no surprise that he heard the almost silent snapping of a twig from somewhere behind him. Draco's washing faltered a little as he listened more closely, waiting for more sound. When he heard no further noises, he became less tense. After a few minutes he continued with his bath, figuring that the sound came from some woodland animal scurrying through the forest.

That was until he heard it again.

A twig snapped from behind him, possibly where he was once lying in the bushes and there was no mistaking the gasp he heard- the intake of breath.

"WHO'S THERE!" he barked in nervousness and irritation. Draco turned around in fury as his long wet hair whipped him in the face, ready to fight whomever it was.

The vampire spied the perpetrator easily. There standing near the bushes was a small figure wearing a silvery cloak that hid their face. Whoever it was, they stupidly stood at that spot not seeming to move or breath.

Draco silver eyes narrowed in anger. As he was about to call out to the lone body, the cloaked person fled from the spot.

"_DAMN IT!"_ he cursed in fury. If the cloaked person _was_ an elf, they would no doubt tell the elf king of the vampire that was traveling through Greenwood. Draco had to stop them from warning the other elves of his presence.

Draco ran out of the water, grabbed the sword he had received from his cousin, and ran swiftly after whomever.

That very afternoon, Prince Draconic Lucian Malfoy became the first streaker to run stark naked through the silvery forest of Greenwood…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

It took Prince Harry quite a long time to go to sleep after returning from the forest that night. He couldn't stop thinking about the little adventure he, Hermione and Lavender shared. It all seemed so exciting to him; a handsome foreign stranger enters the dark forest half dead and is than nursed back to life by the tender hands of the young innocent prince of the elves. It was like those romance and adventure tales Hermione would read and sigh over when she was bored.

Throughout the night, Harry had fantasies about a beautiful vampire warrior who he imagined came specifically to Greenwood to rescue him from his oppressive father and overprotective mother; that was how his young naive mind pictured it.

Needless to say, Harry spent half of the morning in his room imaging pretty pictures in his head of the vampire and himself, all the while sighing dreamily and giggling at his vivid thoughts.

He was very curious about the Death Eater they'd found lying in the shrubs half dead. So curious that Harry decided to sneak back to the forest alone before nightfall. He told himself that he was only doing it because he wanted to leave the Death Eater some food before he woke from his coma, but Harry knew better. He just wanted to look at him again. For some reason this stranger _aroused_ his sense of curiosity.

At that very moment, Harry was running around his room, getting himself ready from his travel into the forest.

Just as he put on his silvery hooded cloak, there was a small knock at his door.

Harry groaned loudly in annoyance. It was probably Hermione or Lavender coming to pester him about the unconscious Death Eater they left on the forest floor, something that Harry didn't want to talk about with either of them. They'd nag him until he'd tell his father which was something he refused to do or at least never leave the castle walls again.

Grouchily, he stomped to the door and opened it.

If not for Harry's good breeding, the young elf would have cursed colorfully at seeing Cedric standing outside his door. He really didn't have _time _for Cedric now.

Cedric was dressed in his finest elven garb, no doubt hoping to impress Harry. His long dark brown hair was tied neatly out of his handsome face and his gray eye twinkled happily at the pretty prince.

He smiled brightly at the surly Harry. "Good afternoon Harry. I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time. I came by earlier, but Hannah told me that you were still in bed."

"Yes Cedric, she told me of your earlier visit. I was going to send for you later this night," he replied with a forced smile on his face. Harry knew he had no intentions of calling for Cedric. He had been avoiding Cedric and his parents since the announcement of the engagement between the two. Harry had been hoping that the other elf would get the idea and leave him be.

Cedric looked down at Harry's carefully dressed form and frowned. "Were you going somewhere before I knocked? I didn't mean to inconvenience you."

"Uh, yes well, I was going to take a stroll through my mother's private garden," Harry lied smoothly. "It's such a beautiful afternoon so I thought I'd get some fresh air."

"If you'd like some company, I'd love to go with you. Your mother's hidden garden is most _beautiful_," he purred, looking dreamily into Harry's face. The prince blushed.

"Um, maybe I'll go later on. I think I'm still a bit tired," Harry mumbled.

Cedric frowned at his fiancée again. "I know you've been avoiding me Harry. We used to be so close and now you can't even look me in the face!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. That's absolutely preposterous!" Harry answered indignantly. He was such a liar.

"There's no reason to be upset Harry. I know you weren't happy about the engagement."

The prince shifted nervously. "It _is_ true that the idea of our marriage makes me a bit uncomfortable, but I didn't mean to make you feel like I was avoiding you Cedric."

"No need to apologize my dearest Harry," he said as he tenderly brushed the prince's black curls from his emerald eyes. "Everything will turn out for the best. I promise."

As Cedric was speaking his body was moving closer to Harry's, making the younger elf feel very uncomfortable. Cedric's eyes were glazed over causing Harry to swallow thickly.

"L-look Cedric, I…."

"Sssh, my love," Cedric said quietly as he placed his long finger on Harry's soft lips, "I know you're nervous about all of this but that's okay. You'll get use to it. Just know that I will love you always. _No one_ will love you as much as I," he said softly, playing in Harry's curls absentmindedly. "So pretty…" he purred.

"That's j-just it Cedric," Harry stuttered, batting Cedric's hand away from his hair. "I'm not ready to settle down and marry now. I'm still young yet. I think it's unfair for me to have to marry someone I don't love."

"Oh, darling, you'll grow to love me," he cooed softly stroking Harry's rosy cheeks. "I'll make sure of it. Besides, your parents adore me, and they have the last word."

The prince almost growled in annoyance at Cedric's reply. Even from Cedric's mouth it sounded not like not only did he have no choice, but he was being forced.

" Look Cedric. I don't really want to be forced to fall in love this way. It'll only lead to disaster!" Harry said sharply.

Cedric sighed sadly. "Alright Harry. I know that's how you feel so I'll make a deal with you, We'll see if we can't work this out."

"What kind of deal?" he asked warily.

"I'll request that we hold off our marriage for a few years. It'll give us time to properly court and get to know each other more intimately. If after all this you still don't love me and you find someone else who strikes your fancy, we can call off our marriage."

Harry looked at the other elf in surprise. He had not seen that coming. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course my love! I told you that I love you and if this is what makes you happy, I'll see it done, even if the loss is mine," he answered nobly.

The elf prince smiled brightly at his companion almost causing Cedric to swoon at the brilliant sight. Harry launched himself at Cedric and hugged his long time friend. "Thank you Cedric! This means a lot to mean. I cannot repay such kindness!"

Cedric gladly wrapped his arms around Harry's slender waist pulling him closer. He ignored how Harry stiffened in his arms. "Anything for you my love. Anything for you."

Harry pulled away slightly and looked into Cedric's gray eyes cautiously. He blushed at the way he was being scrutinized. Harry could almost feel the heat from the hungry gray eyes as they swept slowly across his face.

As Cedric's face moved slowly towards Harry's, the young prince became nervous.

Harry had never been kissed before but the idea excited him. What young elf wouldn't be excited about the prospect of their first kiss? Harry was almost eager for Cedric to press his lips against his own. But just as Harry felt Cedric's sweet breath brushed against his lips, he began to panic. He didn't want to waste his first kiss on Cedric! He didn't care about Cedric in that way, and he certainly didn't want to lead the other elf on. That would only cause more trouble.

Harry quickly pulled his face away from Cedric's and put his hand over his open mouth as if he were covering a small yawn. "Well Cedric, I think I'm going to take a small nap before dinner. I'm still a bit tired," he said in what he hoped was a tired voice. "Would you mind telling Hannah to bring my dinner in later than usual, maybe around eleven tonight?"

Despite the obvious snub from Harry, Cedric smiled brightly. "Of course Harry. I'll leave you to your rest and I'll make sure to relay the message to Hannah."

Cedric walked towards Harry's door and opened it. Before he walked out, he turned to his prince and grinned. "Have a good rest Harry."

Harry smiled back, mostly in relief that the other elf was leaving. "Thank you Cedric. I'll see you later." Now Harry could finally leave for the forest and not have to worry about Hannah discovering him missing…

When Cedric exited the prince's suite, he leaned behind the door and smirked. He'd let the prince play hard-to-get for a bit longer. It seemed to make him happy to see Cedric squirm so.

Cedric knew that in the end he'd have Harry all to himself, despite his little speech about giving Harry time before they married. _No_ one was going to have the pretty prince but himself and if anyone stood in the way, they would have be eliminated. He wanted the prince and he'd be the one to have him.

From that moment on, Cedric promised to keep a _very_ close watch on his future spouse to make sure the wayward boy didn't stray…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

After going to the kitchens to retrieve some food and avoiding some of the elven guards that patrolled around his suite, Harry finally escaped from his castle into the quiet of the afternoon forest. It would take him longer to get to the Falls where they'd left the vampire without his horse, but he was unable to retrieve Tevildo because his mother and aunt were in the stables.

With his slender legs and light elven feet, Harry sprinted quickly and silently to the Falls, hoping that the vampire had not awoken. The little elf tried not to think about it but he found himself rather obsessed with thoughts of the stranger. But, Harry had always been curious about the world outside his home. He just hoped that his curiosity didn't get him killed. He didn't sense any harm from the Death Eater as he usually did when he had seen the prisoners his father and uncle would bring home from battles.

After sprinting for several minutes, Harry knew that he was near the falls when he heard the light sloshing of the water and the sweet smell of the flowers that grew near by.

Creeping quietly to the silvery bushes where the Death Eater had laid, Harry got quite a surprise when he didn't see the body. The elf stood stiff with fright. The vampire had already awoken and he could be anywhere! Harry's sense of adventure ended quickly due to his anxiety and was just about to turn around and run back to the palace until he heard a soft deep moan coming from near the river.

Harry almost gasped in shock as he watched the vampire in the water. The elf's initial reaction was relief; the Death Eater was not running through the forest terrorizing its inhabitants. He was just bathing-naked.

Harry's emerald eyes opened in utter shock. _Naked_. It seemed to send pleasant tingles down his spine as he watched transfixed. The cloak covering the elf's body hid his face but he knew he was blushing bright red. He had never seen anyone naked before, let alone another man. Whether it was from his ever-growing curiosity or the aroused feelings he had, Harry could not turn away from the sight.

The sun was still shining bright though dim from it's near setting, giving Harry a clear view of the bathing man.

His long silvery hair was plastered wetly to his back, gleaming as the sun's rays made it shine. Whether it was from the sun or not, the vampire's hair seemed to glitter as veela's hair. Harry watched him scoop the water with his long slender hands, water trickling lightly on his muscular forearms. Sparkling water dribbled down his large flexing biceps. Some of the water seeped down his back, causing the vampire to arch at its cool sensation. Harry could see his broad shoulders and muscular back rippling and contracting with hard muscle.

Unintentionally, Harry moved to get a closer view and accidentally stepped on a twig and snapped it.

The elf froze in horror, hoping that the sound didn't reach the vampire's sensitive ears.

For minutes Harry stood there extra quiet, barely breathing. It seemed that the noise wasn't loud enough to disturb the Death Eater.

Tired of testing his luck, the little prince decided it was time to return home before the vampire was aware of him. As he took a step back, he didn't see the twig by his heel. Once again, Harry stepped on a twig snapped it rather loudly in his opinion. This time however he couldn't hold back the gasp of surprise.

That did it. The Death Eater heard him. The bathing figure's muscles tensed as he whipped around to where Harry was standing.

"WHO'S THERE!" barked the vampire. His voice was deep and angry. Harry could almost hear the snapping of his fangs.

In absolute fright, Harry stood there, unmoving as the Death Eater looked at him with narrowed silver eyes that glowed sinisterly.

Shaking his stupor, Harry fled the spot letting his light feet guide him quickly to him home.

His heart was hammering in his chest as he heard a loud curse from the vampire. He ran faster deeper and deeper into the center of the forest, tree branches and twigs hitting him in the face. He tripped several times on the bushes that covered the forest floor, tarring the bottom of his silver cloak.

After what seemed like hours of running, Harry had to stop as his burning lungs and legs demanded more oxygen. Everything was eerily quiet to him except his own heavy panting. There was no movement anywhere and he couldn't hear the sounds of anyone running in his general direction.

The elf almost laughed in delight. He out ran a vampire! It seemed that he was safe for now…

As he was about to flee again, Harry's luck ran out as he turned to begin running. He knocked into a hard large body. He was grasped as two strong arms garbed him roughly, shoving him closely to a wet chest. Harry felt the cold steel of a sword's blade close to his slender neck. He let out a startled shriek.

"Who are you?" Draco hissed in close to his ear.

Harry began to shake in terror. "I-I d-didn't m-mean any harm! I s-swear. P-please don't hurt me!" whimpered the little elf.

Draco sighed in relief. It was just a little boy, no more than a teenager. His voice was young, very boyish and frightened. The light sound of it was like cream and honey washing over Draco's body causing the vampire to unconsciously close his eyes for a second…

More roughly than he intended, Draco pushed the boy away from him causing Harry to fall on the forest floor. Though Draco could not see his face for the hood that covered it, he was now positive that it was just a kid. His body was too petite and light to be that of a man's. The boy just laid there on the ground, looking up at Draco. The vampire had hoped that the boy would flee. That would give him plenty of time to get dressed (it did not escape him that he was still very naked and wet) and leave the forest before the boy warned anyone.

But the boy wouldn't move. Draco looked down at him warily…

Harry could not remember a time when he was so scared. The vampire was _huge_. Larger than any of the elven men Harry had ever seen. He was over a 6 inches taller than Harry's 5'6, who got a clearer view of the large muscular form that was towering in front of him. The elf once again realized the man was naked. Red faced, he forced his eyes to look at anywhere but at the vampire's crotch.

The Death Eater was much more intimating now that he was healthy. He had a look of importance and Harry could almost sense his arrogance. His features were pointy, sharp and his silver alert eyes were almond shaped and narrowed. His face was hard as though it were carved from white marble. His jaw was chiseled and strong. Harry figured he was some high ranking noble, possible a general or commander. Whoever he was, he could probably snap Harry's neck in half with those massive muscles. Harry whimpered pitifully.

"Well, are you just going to lay there on the ground like some filthy beast!" Draco snapped in annoyance. "Why don't you run back to your home where it's safe boy!" Harry still didn't move. "LEAVE!" roared a very annoyed Draco.

Harry flinched. "I-I, uh, I-I, I-I…" He didn't know why he didn't just run for his life but he felt like he couldn't. There was something very _interesting_ about this vampire that intrigued him…

Draco sighed softly; his sharp silver eyes became softer. He didn't come to this forest to hurt and terrorize little boys. "I didn't hurt you did I?" asked Draco in a calmer, gentler voice.

"N-no, I-I'm not hurt," Harry answered quietly.

"Why are you out here, um? It's too late too run around here alone." He replied, almost kindly.

Harry looked around him and quickly spotted the package he'd brought with him from the castle. He looked up at the Death Eater. "I-I brought you this," Harry answered, holding the package to the vampire.

Draco looked at him warily but took the package. Inside, Draco found the cloak he had been missing, along with some new clothes and food. He looked down at the boy with a smirk on his face, clearly amused. "So you're the little pervert that ripped my clothes open? Did you get a good look at me while I was unconscious," he leered teasingly. "Well take a look now. I'm already good and naked for you. No need to fondle me while I'm asleep boy. You can do it right now while I'm awake to enjoy it." Though Draco taunted, as he often did, he took the cloak and wrapped it around himself, hiding his nudity.

Harry squirmed in embarrassment. "W-we had to cut your c-clothes off to heal your wounds l-last night," he answered shyly.

Draco looked at him sharply. "_We_! Someone else knows I'm here!"

"Yes," he said cautiously, "but only a chambermaid and healer. They won't tell anybody else. You're safe for now."

The vampire raised his brow, looking down at the boy and smirking at his bravado. "You must be a stupid boy or a lunatic, running around in a forest at night. I could have killed you. I could _still_ kill you, right now. Little boys' blood is always the sweetest." He bared fangs menacingly at the boy. "Can't you recognize a vampire when you see one, little idiot?"

"Would you rather I left you here to die?" snapped the little elf in growing anger. "I was just _trying_ to be helpful." Harry could not believe the audacity! He had helped nursed the Death Eater back to health only to find him totally ungrateful. "Some people!" he huffed.

"It wouldn't have mattered anyways. I'm as good as dead if any of those blasted elves find me here."

"Hey!" Harry cried indignantly. "I'm a _blasted _elf."

"Of course you are," Draco scowled condescendingly. "And a dumb boy at that. Healing vampires in the middle of the night. What are you? Twelve years old!"

Harry stood up in a huff, stalking purposely to the arrogant sod and stood right in front of him. "I'm not twelve for your information. I'm eighteen!"

"Well aren't you a big boy!" Draco cooed patronizingly. He didn't know why he was being so hard on the boy. Deep down, maybe he enjoyed talking to someone that wasn't a Death Eater or some foul creature. The boy was refreshing and Draco felt at ease in his presence. He wasn't ready for the little elf to leave yet. Though, Draco would soon find out why…

"I should be asking _you_ the questions! Not the other way around! How old are _you_? Why are _you_ in _my_ woods?" Harry asked in anger.

"_Your _woods? These are _your_ woods?" Draco asked, looking down at the boy in hilarity.

"Yes! _My_ woods. I'm Prince Harold James of the Greenwood Elves and I demand to know why you're here!"

Almost immediately Harry cringed. Since Harry was little, his mother told him never to talk to strangers or give them his name. Harry had just did both. Not to mention the fact that Dumbledore and his father made sure that none of the Dark Lord's followers found out about him, lest the Dark Lord tried to kidnap him as revenge to James.

Draco didn't say anything but his first reaction was to call the boy a liar. The only spy the Dark Lord had in Greenwood was Wormtail and he had never mentioned Queen Lily and King James having children, but only Lord Voldemort was stupid enough to listen to Wormtail. That little rat was useless.

"Well! Aren't you going to answer my question! What are you doing here!" Harry asked again, after gathering himself. Hopefully the vampire wouldn't tell anyone of him.

Draco smiled down at him evilly showing his fangs, "I came here, little prince, to steal small elven children from their beds to eat them. Haven't you heard? That's what vampires do," he drawled lazily. "I've told you, little boys' blood is the sweetest and the little girls, _well_" he paused dramatically, "I use little girls for _other_ things."

"What!" Harry gasped loudly.

"Aye," he leered, "and you have the sweetest voice, like syrupy sugar and plums. I bet your flesh is most delicious."

"WHAT!" screeched the scared elf.

"SSSSH! Calm down boy! I was teasing," Draco cried, looking around to make sure no one had heard them.

"Why are you here than? Where are you from? How'd you get here? You're not going to hurt any of us are you? Because I'll…." Harry spoke rapidly, looking at the vampire curiously.

"You have nothing to fear from me kid. I won't touch you or your precious little elves," Draco answered impatiently.

"A-are you one of V-Voldemort's men?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco looked at him sharply. "I'm my own man."

"S-so you're not here to s-spy on us than?" Harry asked timidly. "Than you won't tell the Dark Lord about what I said? About me being the prince?"

"Little Prince, the Dark Lord can go impale himself on one of his damned towers for all I care.I am not his spy or anyone else's and I never was, never will be. I've told you already. I mean no harm to anyone. I came here by mistake and I plan on leaving as soon as possible."

"Oh," the elf said lamely. The vampire was no doubt a bit rude but Harry wasn't sure he wanted him to leave yet.

Draco, who paid no attention to the flatness in the boy's voice, looked down at the package the boy had given him. "Why'd you bring me this?" he asked, holding up the bundle.

"Well," the elf started shyly, "you were hurt and I figured you hadn't eaten in awhile. And as you noticed, your clothes were ripped. I figured I could replace them," he finished quietly.

"You're a little idiot but that was very considerate of you silly lad. Helping a vampire who doesn't deserve your help especially a boy as scrawny as you. I could have easily ripped you to pieces if I had been awake" Draco replied softly, "I'll be forever in your debt." Draco could be the most inconsiderate bastard at times but he knew that he owed his life to the strange boy who risked being killed to help him. "I thank you and your foolish recklessness."

"T-think nothing of it s-sir," Harry replied softly. He could feel the heat rising up his neck at the way the Death Eater spoke softly to him. He had a very soothing, deep voice. "I'm j-just g-glad I could help and… HEY! I'm not an idiot and I'm not scrawny! And you never answered my last question! How old _are _you?"

Without warning, the vampire threw the cloak off that he had been wearing. Harry yelped quietly in shock that the vampire would disrobe in front of him. Draco chuckled quietly.

"Now no need to be embarrassed," he said laughingly, "You've already seen my bits. Besides, you've saved my life. The least I can do is let you look at my perfect body and I'm 25. " He winked saucily.

Harry squeaked, looking anywhere but at the vampire. The male wasn't that much older than him, but still younger than Cedric who was 30.

As Draco dressed in the clothes the boy brought, he looked down at the boy questioningly. "Why do you keep your face hidden behind that cloak? Are you deformed? " he asked bluntly.

Harry stiffened. He was afraid he'd be asked this. There was no way he was going to show this vampire his face. He didn't fancy being kidnapped again. "Um, yeah, you could say that," he mumbled vaguely.

The elf spared a quick glance at the vampire and was disappointed to find that he had dressed.

The elven clothes Harry had brought him were too small. They stretched tightly around the vampire's muscular body. The buttons down the elven shirt looked as though they would burst open any minute. Harry almost laughed as the vampire moved around awkwardly.

"Maybe I should bring you some clothes that fit better. Those look a bit tight," Harry chirped.

"That'd be wonderful," the vampire drawled dryly.

"So, so d-does that mean you'll still be here later on? I mean, w-will you be here long enough for me to bring you some more clothes," Harry added quickly hoping he didn't sound too eager.

Draco sighed in thought. "I suppose that I could stay until you fetch me some extra clothes. I have nowhere urgent to be. Though, I wouldn't want to get caught in this damned forest by those blasted, I mean _nosy_ elves." Draco figured this was a perfect solution to his problem. Greenwood would be a perfect place to hide from his "mate" and the Dark Lord. There was no way in hell that his "mate" was a forest elf. A vampire and elf together? Draco almost snorted at the absurdity.

Harry heard Draco's jibe about elves but he paid no mind. He was too happy that Draco decided to stay even if it was only for an extra day. "I could bring more clothes tomorrow evening if that's alright with you. I can meet you in front of the Falls again," he replied eagerly.

"Oh, I see," Draco said with a smirk, "You're just eager to catch me bathing again."

"Yes well… WHAT! No that's not it at all! I didn't mean too!" He was _such _a liar.

Draco just grunted searching through the food the elf had brought. He found a piece of soft bread and tore right into it hungrily.

"I didn't know what kind of food too bring you. I-I'm not sure what v-vampires eat. I hope what I brought is okay." The idea of picturing what a vampire _would _eat made Harry a little uncomfortable especially if all that stuff Hermione said about them was true.

"I'm not some animal that eats bloody carcasses of wild beasts. I can eat regular food as well," Draco sneered.

"I-I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend. I just heard that…"

"You just heard that vampires were blood thirsty monsters," Draco replied.

"Yes," Harry said timidly. "I can bring you more food tomorrow if you'd like." Harry looked up at the darkening sky and almost panicked. "I've got to go now before anyone realizes I'm gone!"

"Aye, it is late. Run home little silly...But word from the wise: you shouldn't believe everything you hear." Draco replied. Harry nodded

"So, shall I meet you again tomorrow sir?" the elf asked enthusiastically at the thought.

"That's fine with me boy. I'll be here."

As Harry was about to begrudgingly walk away, he stopped and looked shyly at the vampire. "Um, could you…? Would you…" he stuttered stupidly. Though the vampire couldn't see his redness for the cloak, he cursed himself for blushing again

"Could I, would I what?" Draco asked amused.

"W-would you tell me your name?" Harry asked quietly.

"No need to be shy boy. You've seen me naked remember," the vampire teased. "And my name is Draco."

Harry smiled slightly from under his cloak. "Well, I'll see you later Draco..."

Harry ran quickly back to his suit in the castle before Hannah discovered him missing. He couldn't wait until he saw Draco again.

Draco had once again missed the fact that his heart felt more whole than it had hours ago.


	8. We Meet Again

So I'm writing this for a close friend of mines who demands I write here a Harry Potter stry since I won't buy her roses *rolls eyes* Does thing are crap expensive . Especailly when she wants these multicolored ones. So I'll setle for wasting time and writing this for her vieiwing pleasure.

P.s If you don't like don't read.

* * *

Harry was extremely excited when he woke up the next day. Shocking that he even got any sleep due to his restlessness the night before with his mind full of Draco. Everything about Draco made him tingle albiet he was a little rude, snide, teasing and had a bit of an , the handsome male peaked the prince's curiosity.

Harry knew he had to contain his excitement. It would do him no good to look overly joyous when it was known throughout the whole castle that he was extremely upset about his arranged marriage to Cedric. That most definitely put a frown on Harry's face. He really didn't like how he was being pushed into this and he would have thought his parents understood his want to marry for love. He didn't even _like _Cedric that way so love was most definitely out of the question.

With a sigh, Harry realized it wouldn't be hard to force his bad mood.

He had absolutely no intention of telling Hermione or Lavendar about his late night rendezvous. They may have been able to help him the other day, but they would sum that up to Harry's gentle heart.

To deliberately continue to meet Draco.

A Vampire.

A Deatheater.

And ultimately danger.

It was a disaster waiting to happen. And to make matters worse both females were faithful to his father who was all about ensuring he stayed out of any potentially dangerous situations. It wouldn't shock him if they went spilling to his father if they found out that he was not only sneaking out, but also meeting Draco again.

_Draco_

Even his name had an adventurous ring to it. The proud arrogant face along with that name made him think of dragons. Harry knew they existed, but had never seen one in person. Maybe last night was his first time meeting one.

The day passed swiftly and Harry kept his displeased attitude easily due to his brooding. It didn't take him long to form something of a plan and decided to lock himself away in his room after dinner which his father demanded he attend.

That did nothing to improve his mood. I guess he could only miss dinner so many times in a row.

And so he sat at the table. He kept quiet as his parents and Cedric converse while sadly attempting to get him to talk. He was in no way happy about his father's decision and he was making that loud and clear. And just like they couldn't make him talk they would not make him marry Cedric. Even if he was his childhood friend.

It was obvious that Harry's silence was driving James mad which was why he wasn't too startled when the king slapped the palm of his hand against the hardwood. Harry didn't even flinch.

"That is enough!" exclaimed James his voice booming through the room. "You will converse with your family and betrothed and cease this childish behavior. This is your duty to your kingdom as prince. You shall marry Harry!" ended James with an air finality. He was sick of the cold shoulder he was receiving from his only son.

Harry's eyes darkened at every word of every sentence that fell from his father's mouth. How dare he! Making demands of him! And who claimed Cedric as his betrothed! It certainly wasn't him! "You demand I marry without my consent, without any love. Then you demand it be Cedric I wed and now you demand I come to dinner and speak in order to what father? Soothe your conscious perhaps?" spat Harry.

The Elfling was beyond furious and his loss of magical control was showing it. James was also becoming unnerved at his greens eyes glowing brilliantly with magic. " You'd think I was prisoner not a prince!" And with that Harry gracefully left his chair, but before he made his exit "Oh and please do not disturb me. I'd rather be left alone in my...cell."

Harry swept out the room like the elegant prince he was leaving Sirius, James, Lily, Hermione and Cedric astonished.

"James" whispered Lily.

"No Lilian, it must be done!. And where had he gotten the gall..."James didn't finish his sentence angry at the disrespect shown by his only son.

In the halls, Harry was searching the kitchen in rage. How dare his father act as if nothing was amiss. Speak hah! He'd half a mind not to attend dinner and now he was making ludicrous demands. Harry raided the bustling kitchen undeterred. He came in often to either cook or hide out. Shame Dobby was not here tonight he would have help Harry. Harry quickly made his way from the kitchen to his private chambers. He knew he would not be disturbed for the rest of the night and so he grabbed his cloak and quickly left to see Draco.

_Draco _

Despite all the chaos around him, he was anxious to see him again. Even if it he only met him once, the man intrigued him. He was something new that he had never seen before.

He found Draco sitting by the falls unfortunately clothed.

Harry blushed.

He meant fortunately! Fortunately the man was clothed! "How long do you plan to gape at me from a distance" The low, but strong voice startled the young prince, but he did not hesitate to go toward the towering older male.

"I brought you some larrger spare clothes and food" exclaimed Harry shyly. The young elf was rewarded with a smirk.

While Draco changed, Harry took the chance to gaze at the older vampire. He looked even better than he did yesterday. His blonde hair now short to frame his face made him more attractive and accented his face. His cheeks were high and nose slightly pointed, molten grey eyes were intense and caused Harry to shudder. Harry also like how pale Draco was. Most claimed vampires were deathly pale, but Draco was like marble. He had a healthy glow.

_'Ten times..no! Fifty times more handsome than Cedric'_

"Still ogling me, are you?" teased Draco. Harry flushed.

"You sure are confident." replied Harry avoiding the question.

"Well I can't help it if people like to stare at me" Draco retorted giving Harry a pointed look.

"How do you know I'm not just staring because I can't believe how ugly you are?" at that Draco laughed.

. It was loud, but not booming like Cedric's and had a nice huskiness to it. Harry liked it.

"Well your majesty. I'm sorry if I repulse you so" Draco continued to tease. Harry smiled.

"You're not. I've never met anyone like you. I want to know more about you." Stated Harry in a sincere voice.

"You don't wanna know about me" the older male retorted darkly. His eyes narrowed.

"Because of your Dark mark. I saw it when I was helping to heal your wounds" Harry explained from the startled look on his face. "But you've betrayed him, right? And you said before that the Dark Lord could just impale himself so you must despise him a lot. What did he do to you Draco?" Harry softly asked.

The sincerity in the Elflings voice was hard to ignore. He had fed him and clothed him knowing full well who and what he was. He was a fool. Any other person from Slytherin would have taken advantage of him. But Draco guessed it could not hurt answering a few questions for his fool hearted kindness. He was no longer one of them anyway.

Draco sighed. "...I was a warrior...commander actually for the Dark Lord. Did everything he and my father asked. I thought I was secure and the everyone around me respected me. However...the Dark L-..V-Voldermort" stuttered Draco in order to show how much respect he lost for his leader "...has a terrible temper. He wanted me to court his pug faced daughter. Now that's an ugly you don't want to stare at." joked Draco.

Harry laughed and the vampire like it. It tinkled pleasantly in his ears leaving a pleasurable feeling. His chest tinged, but he shrugged it off. "I did court her...or well she courted me. I was extremely reluctant to initiate anything. She was just so disgusting!" the vampire shuddered

"The day we were to bond...well let's say that my absolute hate for her could not trick magic herself and so the bond could not form. Obviously, V-Voldermort that as an insult and imprisoned me."

Harry listened to Dracos tale astonished. That's it! That's why the older male looked inches from death. Because he wouldn't wed his apparently hideous daughter. "How did you escaped?"

"A dear...friend faked my death. I walked as far as I could and I guess that's how you found me" Draco looked at the hooded male. His shoulders were slump showing he was sad. Before he could console Harry, the Elfling spoke up and whispered "It seems we are more alike than I though."

Draco not sure were he was headed replied "Really?"

"My father wants me to marry Cedric, a childhood friend of mine. But he's mores like a brother than a..."

"Lover" supplied Draco.

Harry flushed "Yea"

And so Harry spilled everything. Not intentionally, but he wanted to explain better and so the dinner incident, Cedric promising to postpone the wedding, his lack of warrior training, never being able walk around the castle alone all flooded out, his desperate want for adventure, to see the world. And it felt so good and easy to tell Draco his frustrations and Draco didn't have any qualms about listening. In fact he seemed to be listening intently.

When Harry was done with his own tale it was quiet for a few minutes and then Draco decided to speak up.

"First of all, I wouldn't trust that Cedric guy if I were you."

Confused Harry asked why.

He didn't want to marry Cedric, but he could at least trust him. He had been his friend since childhood and he agreed to postpone the wedding.

"Come on Harry this loser-"

"Hey! That's my friend"

Draco carried on as if he wasn't interrupted "loser insists on the marriage. Exclaiming he's totally in love with you and you'll grow to love him. Then randomly decides to wait a few years to have you opposed to just claiming you now. And what's worse is he's been in love with you for possibly years. I wouldn't be surprised if he was lying to you about the whole postponing it and just taking it as you playing hard-to-get. Hell! He might be watching you"

"That's ridiculous! He's my friend" cried Harry.

"That means nothing to a dominate who's been in love with you for years and now he has a chance to have you. But knowing you don't want him will probably paranoia him into thinking if you find someone better, that you'd love, he'd lose his chance with you completely"

The young prince was speechless. Harry hated to admit it. But Draco made sense. If Cedric was desperate it is possible that he would do something...unorthodox. But still...

"Second of all, If you don't wanna marry continue to refuse it. They can't force it. That's not how bonds work. It's why mine didn't work. You have to want it even just a little and you can't lie to magic. They probably know that and that's why they're pushing you to reconsider more carefully i.e. accept their point of view." That perked Harry up and if Draco could see Harry's eyes he would them glimmering with hope. So he couldn't be forced! That must be why his father is so furious. Elven culture would not accept anything less than a bond from their royalty. Muggle and Wizard marriages were not recognized as solid, stable bonds.

"And finally for Salazar's sake learn to protect yourself. You're a prince, an heir. You should already be more than capable of protecting yourself, but we'll blame your overprotective parents for that lack of."

That brought Harry down " No one will teach me" he mumbled

"Find someone" insisted Draco. "If something happens to you, then you need to be able to defend yourself" Draco didn't know why, but he had a sickening feeling at the smaller elf in danger, but shook it off.

"_No one _will teach me" Harry repeated emphasizing the no one. Draco sighed.

"Will you teach me?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"What?! Me!"

"You're a warrior! A commander! You could teach me!" pointed out the elfling.

"No way! Find someone else!"

"I can't! Everyone else is afraid of my father and he won't let me learn to hold a weapon. You said find someone! I did!" Harry all, but yelled.

Draco struggled not to roll his eyes and sigh. It wasn't like the smaller creature didn't have a point. He just did not know if he should. He was a vampire after all. Draco sighed. It's not like he had anywhere else to go though and obviously nothing better to do. He didn't know why he was making such a fuss about teaching him. And for some reason he _liked _having the young prince around.

"And what do I get for providing my superb services" Draco could feel Harry giving him a look, but hey what could he say. He was a Slytherin.

Harry contemplated what he could give Draco as compensation for his help and all Harry could think was that it had be something else to help Draco as well.

"I don't know, but maybe I could get you something to occupy your time...and maybe a better place to hide. This area won't due..." trailed the young prince. "You could learn potions. I'm not very good at it. Few elves and no veela know how to do it. And the few elves that do only know the basics. You might like it"explained Harry. " I have a dear friend Neville. He's my best friend-"

"Hope he's better than Cedric" mumbled Draco. Harry unexpectedly smacked him upside his head.

"He is truly my best friend. He is a herbologist in the castle. He can provide the ingredients you need and I can provide the text"

"And you will take me somewhere I can stay low?" drawled Draco. Harry nodded

"You, know, you may be a Vampire, but with your blonde hair and looks you can totally past for a Veela."

"Excuse me?" asked an indignant Draco confused by the change in conversation.

"You know, some of the common features to be a Veela is white-ish blonde hair and good looks and some say they have a particular scent to them, but thats just a rumour."

"Oh so I'm good looking now" leered the pleased Vampire.

Harry blushed. "I-I-I me-mean...I-I...you're decent enough"

"Decent enough?!" exclaimed the now incensed Draco.

"Yo-You're missing the point! You're not full blooded vampire" Harry sniffed the air. ." Something distinct is mixed in there" commented Harry absentmindedly while sniffing from beneath his cloak.

"I'm a full blooded Vampire! Thank you very much!' declared the ex- Death Eater.

Harry sniffed again just to make sure, but there was most definitely something off about Draco's sent. It was mixed with something that made Harry salivate. And even though it was mixed, the smell was heady and dazing Harry. It smelled...delicious yet calming. Harry felt hot the more he took it in.

"HARRY!" cried Draco effectively breaking the elf's trance.

"Oh um...yes what is it?" Draco gave him a funny look before speaking.

"My parents-"

"may both be vampires, but that doesn't guarantee your lineage." cut off Harry easily killing Draco's arguments.

Draco sighed. What was the use in even arguing if he was pure or not. He was no longer welcomed in Slytherin and that was that. Draco sighed again "Okay lets try it your way. I suppose it _may _work"

Harry grinned. He was glad _something _in his life was going his way and the fact that it was with Draco made it that much special. Without thinking, Harry hugged Draco taking in his heady _delicious _smell.

Draco for his part was extremely shock, but not reluctant to let it happen. His being felt whole as strange as that sounded to him and Harry smelt ravenous. Something akin to the smell of wood burning in a fire place, an open wide meadow...and treacle treats..maybe a hint of something chocolaty. Obviously, Draco had a bit of a sweet tooth and felt an overwhelming want to bite Harry or at the very least lick him. How could someone smell so sweet and spicy.

"Alright it's getting late shouldn't you be heading back before they notice you're gone?" Draco said before he did something he regretted.

Harry did _not _want to leave, but he released Draco taking one more wift with him. Harry was hesitant to leave.

"You're going to have to remove that cloak in order to train. Eventually it will get in the way of training. "Harry froze. He wasn't sure how he felt about Draco seeing his face. For some reason, he _liked _the fact Draco couldn't see his "beauty" it felt like Draco was getting to know the real him and maybe even like who he was. "If you're deformity or whatever bothers you so much than put on a mask to cover the lower half of your face. As long as you can take the cloak off for training you should be fine." Harry was grateful for Draco's alternative.

"I'll teach you healing, my own specialty, on top of you learning Potions so you seem more legit. It's the main reason we are strap for Potion makers in Greenwood. We have no one to make the actual Potion...and maybe you can add how to avoid paranoid stalkers lessons...like noting the suspicious and when something is suspicious and possibly outsmarting them." Draco grunted his okay.

'This could be interesting' thought Draco.

He wouldn't lose his ability to fight, Harry could help him settle in this weird place somewhat, and maybe gain favor with the heir of the kingdom. Ever the Slytherin, Draco insisted Harry went home. He didn't want Harry to leave, but it was well pass midnight and they had both had a long day.

"Harry?" Draco called before the elf disappeared.

"Yea" questioned the hooded elf.

"Whenever you decide to go on your adventure...to see the world maybe you'd like some company or a guide...I wouldn't mind going with you" the older man's voice cracked a couple of times. He thought Harry's want to go see what's out there was nice and since he had no where to go maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he went with him. "Of course you know not everything is nice or magical as this place, actually it can be quite dangerous, but it's not a total wasteland out there" add the vampire.

Harry's eyes soften. That was the sweetest proposal Harry ever heard. Mainly because the man didn't find his want to go see the world trivial or stupid. He wasn't nagging him about the dangers just warning him. And best of all he wanted to _join _him on them. And Harry knew nothing would make him happier.

"Draco the moment I decide to go...I won't give you a choice, but to join me. So I'll hold you to that" Draco could here the slight smirk in the young elf's musical voice and returned it with one of his own's "G'nigh Elfling"

"Good Night...Draco" And Harry disappeared running back to his chamber with a blush permanently on his face. Harry felt like for the first time someone had...what was it Herimone always said...woo'd him.

Draco sat their grinning repeating Harry's sweet good night in his mind. Despite his grim outlook for the future, Harry seemed like a new _welcomed _intrusion into his life.

Both went to bed that night with each others scent embedded into one anthers mind.

* * *

So this is the beginning of the original continuation by me. I would love it you start reviewing now just to tell me what you think. Sorry this didn't come out sooner. I was trying to finish the next chapter so if I'm late next time it not because the chapter isn't typed, I'm just trying to finish two chapters instead of one.


	9. We meet again-and again- part 2

**So this is an alternate story/continuation of _Strange Magic__. I_ don't exactly have permission to do so, but I did e-mail the author have not gotten a reply back. SO in order to satisfy the author (and critics) I've decided this: IF THE AUTHOR OF _STRANGE MAGIC _DOES NOT WANT ME TO POST OR CONTINUE TO POST THIS ALTERNATE VERSION OF THEIR STORY PM ME AND I PROMISE TO TAKE IT DOWN. I don't want to be accused of plagiarism, but I also want to get this story out my head. I've messed around some with first 7 chapters that ARE NOT mine just a tinge.**

**If like it please read, if you don't...well you know where the back button is.**

* * *

We meet again-and again- part 2

The next three weeks were tough, wonderful, and interesting.

Harry couldn't stop smiling. Although he had to when he left his private chambers. He didn't want to give anyone the wrong idea when it came to his thoughts on bonding with Cedric.

Yet, he couldn't help feeling happy. Draco was his special secret that made him happy. And what was even better, Lavendar and Hermione didn't suspect or speak a word about Draco. It was a thing in the past and they didn't believe Harry would be so stupid as to meet a _death eater _again.

The Elven Prince had come to know a lot about Draco. From small things like his sweet tooth and love for _Muggle _Belgium chocolate to the nightmares that came sometimes came hovering over him at night.

But that was okay because Draco learned much about Harry. His want to taste an England treacle tart, his want to fly in the sky over a rush of true blue ocean, and the fear of never experiencing anything beyond his castle walls. However, what seemed legendary to Draco was Harry's stubbornness.

They both were stubborn in their own way which lead to fighting; alot of fighting. Neither liked to back down and both on more than one occasion ended up yelling at each other, but a lot of times Harry found himself losing to Draco's logic and experience. It irked Harry to no end and so the prince found himself deep in the back of the royal library searching for information to back him up.

Draco for his part had taken to Potions quite well -Harry called him obsessed-. The vampire ex-prince already knew the basic theory and concept thanks to Severus, but the advanced concept and application fascinated the young vampire. It interested him how if he slice Sallowbelly it could help cure red rashes, but minced it could poison 3 healthy horses. When Draco started spewing his Potion talk, Harry usually ended up only listening to the sound of his husky voice that made him feel hot and tingly inside.

In order to move Draco into a safe area and not get caught, Harry recruited the help of Neville Longbottom. Neville was shy unnoticed wood elf, that worked as a Herbologist in training in the castle. He was an orphan just as old as Harry. His parents were tortured to insanity during a battle while searching for the Queen when she was kidnapped.

Queen Lilian felt horrible about what happened and so she took Neville in from his abusive grandmother who blamed him for his parents death. He was the only one trusted within his mother's private lily garden, but spent most his time in Greenwood's forest. He was more knowledgeable and familiar with the forest of Greenwood. The fact that Neville was just so innocent, sweet, and always unnoticed made him perfect as an ally. Of course, it also hurt the shy elf's self-esteem. Which was why the sweet young elf was quiet as mouse.

When Harry explained the situation to him, despite being frighten,Neville promised on his life to keep quiet. The young prince was so grateful to Neville that he hugged him tightly near tears. Draco, however, didn't like him. He was too cowardly, and the most awkward and clumsy little thing Draco had ever met. Harry glared at Draco and demanded he teach Neville how to fight which confused Draco. Didn't these elves teach their kind to fight!

It seemed that since both boys were carriers, it was not seen as necessary for them to learn how to use a sword.

Draco felt like he was getting the short end of the stick. Neither elves hand any combat training and one of them where extremely combative. But when the Elven Prince flashed his pleading eyes well...Harry had the greenest eyes that vampire had ever seen. They managed to choke the vampire up and change his mind one too many times. And dammit that boy had learned the power of the puppy eye look!

Neville was at first terrified of the vampire. The man was rude, harsh, a little cold. But once Neville got use to the taller male's presence, the plant lover found him quite nice to have an intelligent talk with. Especially about herbology which Draco was quite taken by. It was nice to discuss with someone other than his mentor, Sprout, about the wonder of Faribables. His amicability with Draco helped to cool many heated arguments between Harry and Draco and boost his self esteem.

Who would think the shy little mouse of an elf would yell at his prince and glare a menacing vampire prince into silence!

Draco worked his hardest on playing on both the young elves strength. Neville was terrible with a sword and had little physical endurance. However his Earth magic was exceptional. He had amazing magical endurance which created Draco's hut in a secluded and abandoned area a ways from the castle. Draco believed it was best to teach the wood elf how to use a bow and arrow, but the shy elfling was determined to wield a sword. Draco felt no reason to stop him.

Harry on the other hand could hold a sword well. He was a natural really. After a week into training the prince's endurance was improving. It was a pleasure to fight the young elf watching the fire of determination dance in his eyes. However, his magical control was something to be desired like now when the prince struggled to shape his magic.

"Defend your center _while _shaping your magic Harry! You're vulnerable!" hissed the frustrated vampire.

"I'm trying" Harry retorted with a growl.

"Not hard enough! You're control is deplorable"

Draco missed the way the young prince flinched at his harsh words. But noticed clearly how his magical aura wavered.

Harry growled beyond frustrated. He released the silver magic and fell in exhaustion. Draco sighed knowing he was not going to get any further with the stubborn prince.

"Let's stop here for the day" Draco handed the huffing elf water and sat next to him. They had been at this for three hours. There was no point in going on if Harry over exerted himself. Harry's brilliant eyes shined with relief.

"When are you expected back" inquired the young prince. Harry had taken to disappearing from the castle a lot these past couple of weeks and although no one suspected he'd left the castle walls, many were suspicious of were he went.

"Mmm this evening at dinner so father can yell at me" Harry replied with as little emotion as possible. He was not on good terms with his father and even though the King had his best intentions at heart...well in the words of Draco after a bad day of training he was tired of this shit.

This marriage was, in Harry's eyes, uncalled for. He did not love Cedric. In fact he was starting to greatly dislike his childhood friend among others. As, Draco predicted the jerk wasn't just following him. He had Hermione, Lavendar, and some of his warrior buddies following him around. It made going to see Draco increasingly difficult.

When Harry confronted Hermione, she didn't even apologize. She just said it was for his own good and that Cedric loved him. She was sure the feelings would be mutual if he'd give him a chance. Besides the more he accepted it, the better. The wedding was being considered being moved sooner anyway. The prince was ferociously furious and had no qualms about give many people the cold shoulder in order to show just how much he disapproved. Screaming would get him nowhere but locked in his room.

When exactly did he get to decide what was for his own damn good! Everyone else had a say and got to decide except him! And if he had to go on one more damned courting date with Cedric he was gonna...!

Harry didn't hear his name being called in the distance so a large bang caught him by surprise.

"Harry!"

Said elf turned toward the smoke sheepishly and saw a purple gunk covered Draco glaring at him.

"Dray" Harry used his new pet name for his friend to hopefully ease his anger.

"I have told a thousand no! A _million _times if you're pissed off run your lips til they burn to me! Pint up magic is clearly dangerous for you! This is my third rare ingredients potions you've destroyed! Do you know how long I had to wait for Longbottom to harvest those ingredients?!" Draco hissed angrily "And how many times have I told you _not _to call me that?!"

Harry held his breathe. He loved making Draco angry as strange as that seemed. The air became charged with Draco's raw magic and sent the young prince into a haze. The older male was extremely powerful and Harry liked that. A lot. But when he was in trouble like right now it was best to play on his quote on quote 'best features'

Harry made his eyes wide and misty, slumped down apologetically, and open his clothe covered lips. "Sorry" The young prince said sweetly.

Harry struggled to keep from smirking when he saw the taller male stiffen and practically melt before his very eyes. The vampire sighed although his eyes were still glaring probably damning his green eyes.

'_Damn cute elf with damn cute eyes'_

"Shut up" Draco grumbled childishly which in turn caused Harry to laugh and forget his earlier anger. Draco released his glare and gave into the elf's good mood.

"What's got your diapers in a twist?" Harry glared at Draco. The male was always trying to make him out to be a baby.

"My father, Cedric, Hermione, everyone...the usual" Harry sighed. Draco felt a little guilty for taking away the elflings good mood.

"Want me to slip them a potion?" Draco suggested.

Harry rose a brow in question "Whatever shall you do to them?"

"Well as far as I see it your father needs to chill so a Calming Draught...maybe Dreamless Sleep. And as for Cedric..." Draco smirked deviously at Harry.

"Well I wouldn't think Diggory would be a prime choice husband if he couldn't reproduce." the ex-Slytherin glanced at Harry noting the young prince was seconds from laughing.

"Granger ...well there is no potion for someone who needs a life." at this, Harry couldn't help, but laugh. Hermione did have a bad habit of meddling in everyone's business. Draco smirked. It screamed mission accomplished.

"Any plans for yourself Mr. Malfoy?"

"Dinner, Potions and then bed. And you Mr. Potter?"

"Mmm I have to check the barrier again before I see you tomorrow so if I'm late don't test Neville's anger" warned Harry. Draco grunted. That little mouse was starting to grow a backbone after yelling at both Harry and himself. Draco was impressed. But the last thing the vampire needed was him to get on the bad side of his potion supplier.

"Cedric's been trying to corner me again" informed Harry. "I'm sure father will invite him to dinner...again. And do you know that jerk had the audacity to touch my bum and then squeeze it. That barbarian!" Draco frowned at that.

"I hate going on dates with him cause he won't stop touching me. And the guards chaperoning us are his buddies so they leave us alone. It's really uncomfortable and I don't like it plus Dray you were right about the marriage being postponed. I don't think he's mention a bloody word about it because the council are considering we marry sooner." Harry ranted. It felt good to get it off his chest and even better that Draco listened. His father didn't, Cedric didn't nor Hermione. Draco listened. He didn't counter him or cut him off or try to take control of his life. He listen and commented and then he let him make his own decision.

Draco wished he could feel smug about being right, but all he could feel was angry at Diggory. "Doesn't this Cedric know how to to court someone? sneered Draco disgusted. "Even I know there are rules and boundaries to courting. And groping your intended when they object to it is most definitely out of the question."

Harry blinked. 'Was Draco...getting mad for him'

"What would you do? You know...to court someone?"

Draco eyed the elfling for a minute before opening his mouth. It wouldn't hurt the elf to know what it meant to truly be courted.

"Well honestly before all this I didn't really consider mating. I consider myself more a fighter than a lover. But if I had to choose someone they would have have qualities I liked" answered Draco.

"Like what?" Harry listened advently. He was curious to what Draco's preference in mates was.

"Well...they need to be intelligent. I want to be able to hold an actual conversation with whoever I spend eternity with. And strong willed. I can be a bit...much sometimes" Harry snorted at that. The older male gave him a small glare before continuing "I'd like someone interesting who can keep my attention. I get bored pretty easily sometimes. I want someone to keep me on my toes."

"What about looks" the elven prince blurted out. He blushed pinked -not that Draco could see it-

The vampire paused. "Well I don't have a real preference for looks. Just so long as they are not pungent. Been there. Done that. Horrible experience." Draco shuddered to emphasize his point while Harry giggled his eyes catching a few of the sun's brilliant rays.

"Someone with your eyes would be nice" the larger male spilled unwittingly. The prince blushed shyly looking down. Draco smirked. "Anyway once this person full-filled these requirements I'd start talking to them. You, know make my intentions known and just get to know them. Not that I'm cheap or anything. I would most definitely be buying gifts and what-nots, but I probably just...want to be able to enjoy there company." finished the ex-prince. Harry listened somewhat awestruck.

The older male had simple standards.

Well he wanted someone a little over the top, but in so many words the vampire seemed to admit that he wanted someone...to be in love with. Harry blushed. Maybe he was reading too much into it. But it seemed...

"Oh yea and they need to be able to do kinky stuff in bed because I'm not just settling for the missionary position. It gets boring real fast." sneered Draco. Harry rolled his eyes as his face went red hot. Of course he had to say something like that. Harry didn't even_ know_ what the missionary position was and he wasn't about to ask either. Instead he beamed up at the taller male laughter hidden behind gemstone green eyes.

"If I could trade you for Cedric I would!" exclaimed Harry. Draco was shocked. He was expecting angry Harry not the beaming prince.

"_Damn eyes' _The elf expressed so much in those eyes. It was no wonder Diggeory insisted on claiming Harry with underhanded tactics.

"Well of course I'm way better than that Cedric elf. My amazing body and charismatic personality are incomparable" Draco declared imperiously. Harry couldn't control all the giggling that fell from his lips. "And shouldn't you be heading home"Draco added pointedly. The taller male could feel heat rushing to his face and even though he didn't know what was happening to his face, he knew he didn't want Harry to know. Luckily for him, the prince was running behind.

"Oh _Shiiit" _Draco smirked. The cussing Harry got from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dray. Night!" Harry froze before surprising both himself and Draco by quickly hugging the ex-Slytherin.

"Thank you" Harry whispered before zooming off home.

Draco didn't notice how red his face had become, but he felt it.

* * *

I know! I know! I need to update more promptly! I'm trying. It so hard to do though. Especially when I'm not sure if I should leave you at cliff hangers or make this extra long for taking so long.

Next time: Harry talks to his mother who might I add has a birth right to the crown while Harry's father married in. He was a high noble elf.  
Also I've decided to change my plot. Instead of allowing Harry's mother to meet Draco this early. I've decide to take a little turn with this story that could make this story practically 50 chapters long...I've never done that before.


End file.
